


Theater Nerd

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: Theater knows how to bring two people together and split them up again. Emotions on stage might be fake, but sometimes the performance is so much better when the feelings are real. Elsa tries to show Anna that there has to be whimsy in the world, but the young woman has already accepted that life was harsh. Maybe that's why she doesn't give her all during class.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

_"Do what you what you want,_

_If you have a dream for better,_

_Do what you what you want,_

_Till you don't want it anymore,_

_Remember who you really are,_

_Do what you what you want,_

_Your world's closing in on you now,_

_It isn't over,_

_Stand and face the unknown!"_

The crowed was screaming and reaching their hands out to the singer as she knelt down to the group crowding the small junction sprouting from the stage. She smiled briefly before continuing the song. Most of the crowed was jumping to the music, their arms raised high to either hold a phone or hold up the rocker sign.

It was amazing and energizing and everything was just fantastic. Ice blue eyes follow the singer as she walks side to side of the stage to give everyone her attention. Her band members were focusing mostly on their instruments, but the smiles they gave her when she was near them showed their appreciation to each other. They were like a family unit, understanding and following the others line of thought.

"Come on Elsa! Lighten up! This is so cool!" Rapunzel screamed as she joined the crowed in their jumping and loudness. Elsa smiled and gave a loud holler of her own as the song ended. Rapunzel chuckled beside her and bumped her fist against her shoulder.

"There we go! You need to get out more miss I-would-rather-stay-at-home-and-read," she jibs before the next song starts. Elsa shakes her head. Her cousin had dragged her away from what was supposed to be a quit and silent night. She was planning on finally finishing the Deon Meyer novels she had bought years ago. But why read about murder when she could have music murder her ears? She would be hearing the waste noise created by tonight for a good two days or so. Just a constant ' _aaahh_ ' that sounded like a loud whisper, but that was fine. This turned out better than she thought.

Rapunzel had always been a fan of all kinds of music and had been ecstatic when she got tickets for this alternative band. She's only heard a few songs and it was really good. What was their name again? Oh yea. Evanescence.

After the concert ends the two walk out with the rest of the crowed. People were talking and still hollering, some are whistling and the energy was just following everyone as they split off into smaller groups. The night sky was open and clear and it was only slightly chilly.

"Man that was amazing!" Rapunzel cheers as she stretches her arms above her head. Elsa giggles and nods. Her cousin was practically vibrating beside her as they headed to the parking lot.

"Elsa let's go to a club or something! I'm so pumped right now!" The brunette says excitedly as she grips the blondes arm tightly.

"Punzy, it's past midnight already and I'm getting tired, come on we both have work in the morning," Elsa says gently and she could see the sparkle in the woman's green eyes flicker. She feels bad for breaking her high, but it was the truth.

"Yea, you're right. What would I do without your responsibility-ness?" She giggles and Elsa gives her an amused frown.

"I don't think that's a word Punzy," she says and the woman just shrugs.

"It is in my dictionary," she hums and Elsa can feel her calm down as they reached the car. A multicolored brightly painted jeep that just screamed Rapunzel. There were still art supplies and canvases in the back.

"Dudes come on! I need to get home. I have classes early in the morning!" Elsa's head tilts at the slightly familiar voice.

"Then take the bus, we're heading over to the snuggly duckling," a guy says. Both Elsa and Rapunzel walk to the back of the car to see a girl staring at a group of others.

"You guys are assholes, fuck you, I actually care about my education," she hisses and turns away from them. They shrug and get into a van before driving off.

"Some fucking friends I got there, dumb ignorant fucking twats," she grumbles and the two girls look to one another. Elsa recognized the girl the moment she turned their way. Those red pigtails and freckled cheeks were hard to forget when you've stared at them every day for two hours for the best part of a year.

"Um, Anna Summers right?" Elsa says as she walks closer to the redhead after clearing her throat to make her look to her. The girl freezes and her shoulders scrunch up to her ears. Elsa could see her cheeks turn dark in the crappy lighting of the parking lot.

"M-m-miss Arendelle! What-what are you doing here?" She stammers and looks around like she was a kid that had been caught sneaking into the house after hours.

"Well, looking around, I would conclude that I had come to see the concert," Elsa said and Rapunzel sighed dramatically beside her.

"Oh come on don't be so formal, were not on campus right now," she rests her hands on her hips.

"Miss Corona? Wait, why is an art teacher and a theater teacher at an alternative metal concert? Shouldn't you two, ya know…like classical music or something?" Anna asked as she held her hands up and shook her head. The two women turned to one another.

"Is she stereotyping us?" Rapunzel asked and Elsa hummed.

"I think she is," Elsa said and they turned back to the redhead. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I need to get a cab or something," she grumbles and sticks her hands back onto her pockets.

"Anna wait, let's take you home," Rapunzel said and Elsa blinked.

"Wait what?" She asked looking to her cousin.

"Come on Elsa, she needs a ride and you don't want something to happen to her do you?" She asked and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Anna we'll take you home," Elsa says and the girl hesitates before shrugging.

"And in return I expect you to be on time for my class this time," Elsa added just as the girl got in.

"Yes Miss Arendelle," Anna mumbles after a sigh. The drive was rather silent actually and it left Elsa to her thoughts.

Anna was a troublesome student. The only reason she was taking theater was that she was majoring in music, but needed extra credits. So she opted for theater in hopes of using the stage performances as a way to get her over her slight stage fright. She was always late and always seemed to find a way out of major acting roles.

She knew the girl had talent, but she was being stubborn. Elsa smiled slightly to herself. Maybe the new project they were going to start on would bring her around. Besides, who could say no to musicals?

**~Nerd~**

"Miss Summers when I said be on time for my class I didn't mean be here almost an hour before hand," Elsa said with a slight amused face. The girl looked half asleep as she leaned against the stage.

"Yea well, I thought this would earn me some extra points for future late arrivals," she mumbles before a yawn escapes her.

"How the hell do you look so fresh after last night?" She grumbled at the flawless and chipper look of the teacher.

"Make up and acting my dear," Elsa chuckles and sips from her Starbucks cup.

"And coffee it seems," Anna says and Elsa smirks.

"It's hot chocolate," she says and places her things on the stage before stretching.

"Why are you here so early?" Anna asked as her eyes traveled to the lifting shirt of her stretching teacher. She shook her head and looked away.

"I'm always here early to set the stage," Elsa hums and just forgoes the stairs at the sides of the stage and just hoists herself up from the front. Anna blinks and turns to look up to the blonde.

"Need help?" She asked out of a need to stay awake.

"That would be mighty kind of ya," Elsa says in a slightly country accent as she gives a slight curtsy. Anna can't help but snicker as she heaved herself up onto the stage as well. The two set forth on pulling props onto the stage and with the help of Anna it was done much faster to Elsa's delight.

"So what's happening today?" Anna asked as they sat down on the stage, their legs hanging off the front. Elsa was finishing up her drink.

"Announcing the play and then starting on going through the script," Elsa says and pats the stack of papers beside her.

"And what is it that we're doing?" Anna asked, slightly curious. She hoped it wasn't another Shakespeare thing.

"A musical," Elsa said absently and Anna slightly perked up.

"What musical? Like…Wicked or Les Misérables or something?" She asked and Elsa was pleasantly surprised that the girl knew of anything Broadway related.

"As long as it isn't stupid high school musical," Anna shivered and Elsa laughed. Anna blinked and a small smile spread over her face along with a slight blush. When the blonde was laughing genuinely and not acting it was really beautiful.

"You have heard of Frozen yea?" Elsa hums and Anna blinks.

"The movie they turned into a Broadway show recently?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded.

"I managed to convince the university to let me do it, I told them that it would basically guarantee a full house on opening night and have people be proud of their local talents," Elsa explains and Anna just lets out a 'huh'.

"I want you to audition for Anna," Elsa says and the girl raises her eye brow.

"Because I'm named Anna?" She asked and Elsa smiled.

"It's perfect, you also basically look like her," Elsa smiles as she looks to the redhead.

"Be that as it may, wouldn't it be perfect for you to play Elsa then?" Anna says and Elsa nods.

"Yes, but I'm the teacher, I can't," she says and swings her legs slightly.

"Who says?" Anna challenges and Elsa tilts her head.

"Alright I'll play Elsa's understudy if you get the part of Anna. I will be fair after all in my choosing as always," Elsa says and Anna thinks about this.

"Fine, I accept your challenge," Anna smiles and holds out her hand. Elsa smiles and shakes her hand with a nod just as the rest of the students arrive.

**~Nerd~**

"Anna, you said you were going to show me you can play Anna, at this rate Ariel is going to play Anna," Elsa scolded as she tightened her grip on her copy of the script. She was standing right under the redhead, looking up to her as she stood on the stage. Anna rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration.

"I'm trying here! I have to act clumsy, how do you act clumsy without it looking forced?" Anna said, her voice raising just a slight octave.

"Maybe if you weren't so stiff all the time, you'd see that you are actually clumsy!" Elsa scolded, her own voice raising an octave. The other students just took a few steps back and moved their eyes back to the script.

"Be a teacher and come show me then!" Anna hissed and Elsa growled as she vaulted herself onto the stage and took up Anna's spot. She cleared her throat and gave the script one last look.

Anna watched in slight irritation at how effortless the blonde made it look. Every movement was flawless and every expression looked real. The redhead grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"There, now you do it," Elsa says and takes a step back. Anna huffs and rolls her eyes before taking the spot. Before she could even attempt the scene again she felt Elsa prod at her body.

"Hey, hey, hands!" Anna scolds and Elsa just gives her a death glare.

"You are too stiff, you need to relax," Elsa hisses and continues to grip and practically mold the girl.

"Stop pushing your chest out like that, you don't have breasts get over it. Don't pull your shoulders up that much; I can't think that your muscles can hold that for so long. Why does it look like your constantly holding your breath? Relax your diaphragm. Don't lock your knees like that you won't look taller. Just stop looking so uncomfortable," Elsa scolded and Anna reluctantly did what the woman said. Her posture relaxed a lot and she didn't find it as uncomfortable as she thought.

Elsa stepped away and looked her up and down. She nodded and said 'perfect' then motioned Anna to start. The scene went a lot better and smoother. Maybe there was something to this whole relaxing your body thing.

"There we go, remember Anna, and the rest of you, when acting you must always keep your body loose. It must be ready to help you take shape and form for whatever part you play. Do what comes naturally, use the space around you," Elsa said. The students nodded and they went back to running through the script. Ice blue eyes scanned them all before settling to distracted teal. She watched the girl read over the next part and smiled.

Anna really did have talent, she learned and adapted fast, she was just stubborn. Elsa shakes her head and turns her attention to the massive clock at the back of the hall.

"Alright, that is it for today. I want you all to go through the script at home and next time we meet I want to see who is auditioning for what," Elsa said and after her dismissal the students gathered their things and left. She sighed and sat down on the stage. Her legs crossed underneath her as she closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

"Um, Miss Arendelle?" Anna's voice sounded in front for her and Elsa's eyes snapped open.

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asks a little shocked to see the girl still there.

"Do…do you really think I'd have what it takes to play Anna?" She asked, she looked so unsure of herself.

"I think you have great potential," Elsa smiles and pats her head. Anna's eyes close at the attention like a kitten. Elsa found it cute. Wait what? Maybe she was more tired than she thought.

"Do you have another class today?" Anna asked once the attention was away. Elsa blinked and shook her head.

"Could I treat you to lunch? As a thank you for the lift home?" Anna asked and Elsa tilted her head.

"Rapunzel was the one that drove," she said and Anna's cheeks flushed slightly.

"I-I know, but I will thank her differently, I don't know her like I know you," Anna stammers slightly. Elsa looked the girl up and down. She was wearing faded black jeans with red sneakers. Her shirt was grey with a red plaid jacket. Her hair was in braided pigtails that hung over her chest. Elsa herself was wearing a simple blue tie died gypsy skirt with a white halter top. Her hair was in a messy bun. They would look like an odd pair.

"I could go for some lunch," Elsa smiled and slid off the stage. She slipped on her black pumps and grabbed her sling bag. Anna smiled brightly and tightened her hold on her backpack.

"So, I'm taking you don't have another class soon?" Elsa asked as they walked across the campus to the nearest café.

"Nope, not until later in the afternoon," Anna answers and Elsa nods.

"What is it that you study in music?" Elsa asks, curious.

"I do the drums and bass, but I can also do the piano," Anna smiles.

"Wow, you have talent for the arts, huh?" Elsa smiles and the girl blushes slightly.

"I can't draw nor can I dance," she says as she holds the café door open for her teacher. Elsa smiles and thanks her before entering. They sat at an empty table and went over the menu.

"You know that there is dancing in the show right?" Elsa asks as she places her menu down. Anna's eyes widen slightly.

"Really? Shit, I have two left feet! What am I gonna do?" Anna panicked slightly as she stroked her hands down her face. Elsa bit her lip and giggled as a waiter came over to them. They ordered some iced tea and sandwiches.

"Anna relax, we can just focus on the kinds of dances you will be doing if you land the role of Anna," Elsa explains and the girl pouts.

"What kind of dances are those anyway?" The girl asked as she absently played with one of her braids.

"The usual, ball room, maybe a waltz, I'm still working through everything. I want to get the acting on lock before I work on the rest," Elsa explains. Really the girl should know this by now from previous shows they had done. Granted this was bigger than any rudimentary Shakespeare play. She liked having her students put their own uniqueness into the plays. Strange because acting was all about imitating other things and people.

Their food arrived not long later with their drinks and Elsa watched the girls face light up. She studied the way she smiled when she bit into that sandwich. How her eyes sparkled before closing at the look of pure bliss washed over her.

"You really like sandwiches," Elsa remarked as she bit into her own. Anna's eyes blinked open and she stilled her chewing. Her eyes moved between Elsa's and her sandwich before she placed it down and cleared her throat. The redhead chewed slower before swallowing as she took a napkin and wiped her mouth. A blush covered her cheek and nose.

"It's the best combination of food and there are so many combinations and new ones are always being found," Anna said as she stirred her drink with her straw. Elsa giggled and covered her mouth with a hand.

"I was just making an observation Anna," Elsa smiles. The redhead resumed eating, but less enthusiastic much to Elsa's disappointment. She pouted slightly as she continued eating her own perfect triangle.

"You do know how to sing right?" She asked absently before taking a sip of her drink and Anna seemed to snap out of a day dream.

"I can hold a pitch if that's what you mean," Anna shrugged as she finished her food. Elsa watched as the redhead wiped her hands on her jeans before picking up her glass and downing its contents, the straw pressed to the top to keep it out her face. The sound of ice clinking and eventually slamming against her teeth made Elsa bit her lip to hide a snicker. The sudden action made her hold on the straw slip and the tip nearly poked her eye.

"Damn it," Anna grumbled as she placed the glass down. Her hand was hovering between her teeth and eye before settling on rubbing at her eye.

"See, you can be clumsy," Elsa smiled.

"Oh ha-ha," Anna said before blinking her eyes open, "not everyone can be perfect like you," she added under her breath, but Elsa caught it just barely. She looked down into her own glass as she swirled the ice around.

"I'm far from perfect Anna," she whispered and silence fell between them. Anna was staring at her teacher, waiting for her to say more. The air was getting awkward and she cleared her throat.

"Haha, that's some great acting there Miss Arendelle, I almost believed you," she chuckled, it wavered slightly in nervousness. Elsa just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We should finish up, I have another class in fifteen minutes," Elsa said as she pulled out her wallet. Anna quickly stopped her, placing her hands over the older woman's. Elsa noticed her hands were warm, unlike hers that always seemed to be cold. She could feel the slight roughness of her fingertips, her brain reminding her that the girl played the guitar.

_And piano, don't forget the piano._

Her inner self squealed before drooling.

_Talented fingers._

It purred and Elsa blushed slightly as she mentally slapped herself.

"I said I was treating remember?" Anna smiled shyly; a slight tint covered her face. The blonde's cold hands felt strangely pleasant, they were soft and smooth, delicate almost, Anna noted. Elsa was frozen in place, she wasn't used to people touching her outside of acting, unless they were Rapunzel, woman has no personal space. She let the girl pay and they bid their adieus before heading in separate directions.

**~Nerd~**

Elsa was ready to just crash on her bed. She didn't get enough sleep after the concert and she had a full day of classes. She walked to her cute little powder blue Volkswagen convertible, which was parked beside Rapunzel's eccentric Jeep.

"You look like I feel," the brunette grumbled.

"I could say the same to you, never take me out on a school night again Punzy," Elsa sighed.

"Deal, I'll see you tomorrow Elsa," Rapunzel yawned and they both got into their cars. The cool white leather seats felt like heaven on her tired limbs. She would go home and enjoy a warm bath, maybe with a glass of wine, who knows? Curl up with that blasted Deon Meyer book she's stuck on and maybe pass out on the sofa. Sounds like a plan. Elsa smiles and throws her car into reverse, but before she could even get out of the parking space she hears a loud yelp and her rear bumping into something.

Panic flooded the blonde as she hurried out her car and to the back. She stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Miss Summers, don't you look before you walk?" Elsa folds her arms over her chest. She clearly had her reverse lights on.

"Miss Arendelle, shouldn't you look before you reverse?" Anna shot back as she gathered her stuff that spilled from her bag. She was busy placing things inside when she was walking and honestly she wasn't paying attention. She stood and rubbed her leg.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she saw the girl pull her face in pain.

"Yea, yea, it's nothing, probably leave a bruise, but nothing I'm not used to," Anna shrugs and straightens herself. She fished her phone out her pocket and groans.

"Great I missed the buss," she sighs. She'd have to walk now.

"Don't you have a car?" Elsa asked, frowning.

"How am I supposed to afford collage and a car? My instruments upkeep is already bleeding me dry," Anna complains and secures her backpack onto her back. Readying for the long track back home. She could call her parents, but then that would just give them something to hold over her head.

"I just assumed you could afford it, from the looks of the house you live in," Elsa said as she held her waist.

"That's my parents' house, I might still be living there, but that doesn't mean I have money. I live on an allowance, I want to show them I can do things on my own, but with the economy these days, I will not be able to afford a little apartment and collage and a car and a job to sustain those," Anna rolled her eyes. Really, millennial problems were a pain that older people just didn't understand.

"So you chose to study something that is basically useless in today's economy?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I never said that all I'll be doing is music. I'm not intending to _make it big_ like other naïvely hopeful kids my age. I will use my passion for music to be a teacher," Anna retorts. She's had this conversation too many times.

"I'm ambitious not stupid," Anna grumbles.

"Wow, reality already hit you hard," Elsa whistles.

"In the balls yes," Anna quips and Elsa couldn't help but giggle at that. The redhead was so…feisty.

"Let me take you home Anna, you must be tired," Elsa smiles and Anna's eyes lights up. Relieve that she didn't have to walk so far, when she was ready to just collapse.

"That be mighty kind of ya," Anna mimics her teacher from the country accent and curtsy she did that morning. Elsa laughs as they get into the car.

"That was really good, see you have a talent for the arts," Elsa smiles and Anna lets a small smile twitch at her lips.

"Yea well, I can do a ton of accents," she murmurs as she makes herself comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Oh? Do tell," Elsa smiles as she drives.

"My family traveled a lot when I was a kid, something about finding the perfect place to call home, so I've been just about everywhere," Anna says before a yawn escapes her.

"I can even speak and understand the basics of many languages," another yawn escapes her. Elsa spares the girl a glance and can't help the soft smile that rests on her face as she sees the girl already passed out. She was hugging her bag to her as her head tilted against the window.

As tired as Elsa was she drove slowly so the girl could take a power nap. Luckily they had used her phone as a GPS when dropping her off after the concert. Apparently Anna wasn't the best at directions.

Once they reached the girls home Elsa turned to her. A hand hesitated above the girls shoulder. She looked so…uncomfortable. How was she able to sleep with her head bent like that? Elsa shook her head and nudges the girl awake.

"Come on Anna, you're home, you can go crawl into bed now," Elsa chuckled at the groggy girl. She grumbles an okay before stretching and getting out the car. Elsa flinched when she managed to trip and face plant onto the grass. That seemed to wake her up as she jumped up and exclaimed loudly that she was okay.

Elsa giggled and watched the girl disappear into the house as her parents greeted and hugged her. The blonde blushed and scrunched up her shoulders as the redheads mother noticed her and waved with a bright smile on her face.

_If that's how she'll look when she's older I would not mind._

Her inner self purred. Elsa sighed and drove home. Great her inner perv had woken up. She'd started to think her libido had died after high school.


	2. Chapter 2

"My mom thought you were my girlfriend."

Elsa blinked as she stopped what she was doing and turned to the redhead. Anna wasn't looking to the older woman as she gripped her bag. Her freckled cheeks were covered in a slight blush as she was pouting. How adorable.

"I'm flattered, but I didn't know you were into girls," Elsa smiles as she jumps onto the stage to sit down. Anna's cheeks flush more before the girl looks to her.

"I'm gay, there now you know," Anna huffs and Elsa just smiles.

"Hi gay, I'm lesbian, lovely to meet you," Elsa chuckles at seeing the redhead blush even more, her face now matching her hair. Her teal eyes search ice blue for any signs that she was mocking her. Anna throws her arms in the air.

"Are you mocking me?" She says her voice an octave or two away from a scream. Elsa just laughs as she leans back and grips her stomach.

"Not funny, the world is still cruel to the queer," Anna huffs and turns around as her arms fold over her chest. Elsa smiles and places her hands on the girls shoulders. Anna leaned back slightly at the gentle pull till Elsa's chin rested on her shoulder.

"I am being honest with you, _min rødhårede en_ ," Elsa purred softly making the girl stiffen in her grasp. Elsa could feel the heat from the girls blush radiate into her cheek. She smirked and let the girl go.

Anna stood frozen at the spot till the others arrived and Elsa could only giggle at how cute the girl was. She couldn't help but let her gaze travel over the girl. Today she was wearing acid washed blue jeans with the same red sneakers as the day before. Her shirt had a donut on it that read 'I donut care', which made Elsa giggle slightly. The girl was also wearing the same plaid jacket from the day before, her hair also still in braided pigtails.

After all the kids arrived Elsa snapped herself out her stare and smiled to the rest of the class. The part that was to come both excited her and angered her. She knew who her best students were and she knew who was her…students. She just hopped that this would be painless.

**~Nerd~**

"Hans, could you please just do the line as it is in the script? We can do improve once everyone has a role and understands their character," Elsa sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. A headache was brewing and it was only 9am.

Hans wasn't a bad actor, he was actually really good, but he had a way of, well, wanting to steal the spot light. He could go far with acting, but he needed to learn that there was a time and place for things and not everything was about him.

"But Miss Arendelle, I just think they could have made the character more charming and gave him a bit more lines," he says waving the script in his hand. Elsa uncrosses her legs from the seat she was on and stood up, walking over to the stage. She vaulted up and snatched the script from him.

"Hans is supposed to be a minor character in the start; the audience needs to think that he is a great respectful guy and that they should be rooting for him to win the princess's heart. I mean who the hell agrees to marry someone they met just that day?" Elsa questions and whacks the script against his forehead as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Sure the princess is supposed to come off as a lovable goof that the audience just wants to hug, but we aren't trying to make them think she's being stupid, even though she is. There is a deeper meaning to her agreeing so fast. She craves the affection the prince shows her and that is why the prince needs to come off as the best person to give her what she needs," Elsa explains before giving Hans the script back.

"You will have your time to shine near the end Hans, you just need to wait your turn, like a good villain," Elsa smiles and pats his cheek. He sighs and nods letting the next person do their audition. Elsa makes her way back to her seat and crosses her legs under once more to settle in.

Anna was sitting behind her, watching the guys do their auditions for the male roles. Her sneakered feet were ankle crossed on the backrest of the chair beside the teacher. Her teal eyes scan over the blonde as she absently doodles on the cover of her script.

Elsa was wearing light blue skinny jeans, with a grey shirt and black vest over that, unbuttoned. Usually when she was teaching she would be barefooted, her usual black pumps near her things and as usual her hair was in a messy bun. It looked like it was going to fall out at any moment, but somehow it never does.

Anna shakes her head and turns her attention back to the stage. She tried to focus, but her mind kept wondering to her mom asking if Elsa was her girlfriend. She doesn't know why, but her reaction was probably not helpful. She had started blushing and just said no before disappearing into her room. How hard was it to just say that it was her teacher? She's going to blame this on her being half asleep when it happened.

"Kristopher, you need to speak up. The ice harvester is a pretty confident guy and I would really love to see you play him. Pull your shoulders back and buff out your chest, make yourself look bigger and stronger, you got this," Elsa smiled to the soft spoken man. He was just a big old teddy bear and she'd love to see him come out of his shell.

The man nods and tries the scene again. Still not perfect, but at least he was trying. Things like that brought her joy and made her love her job.

Anna rolled her eyes and looked to her script. The front page had its corners dotted with stars and swirls. She sighs and opens the booklet and starts making notes on her lines. It feels sort of weird to read her own name like this, but it made things a little more interesting.

She's only seen the movie once and even then she wasn't paying much attention. Maybe she should go re-watch it, that or watch the Broadway version, but she doubts she could find footage of it that would help. She was not about to fork out cash to fly to America and go see it.

"Um Miss Arendelle," she pipes up, interrupting the kid doing his bit and making Elsa turn to look at her. She had a delicately plucked eye brow raised and Anna swallowed hard.

"I just have a question regarding the start of the show. It starts with the characters as kids, what are we going to do about that?" Anna asks. Elsa lets a smirk tug at her lips.

"Easy, go to a few schools and hold auditions there and let them use the experience as collage credit of their applications to collages. It also encourages them to come to our university," Elsa winked. Anna was impressed with that line of thought.

"I am a step ahead, min rødhårede en," Elsa says as she turns back to the stage. Anna feels her cheeks flush as the woman waves for the kid to continue.

"Begynner å høres ut som et kjæledyrnavn," Anna huffs under her breath as she slid down her seat some making Elsa tilt her head and give her a sideways glance.

"Hva om det er et kjæledyrnavn?" Elsa whispered making Anna meep and slide further down her seat to hide. The result was her feet on the backrest of the chair moving more, which Elsa promptly pushed off with a chuckle. Anna flailed a bit and removed her feet.

**~Nerd~**

The auditions wrap up about an hour later and Anna gathers her stuff to leave. She only had theater for the day and was ready to head home and take a nap.

"Anna care to join me for lunch again?" Elsa asks making the redhead stop in her tracks. She turns around and raises an eyebrow.

"My treat this time," Elsa smiles and Anna can't say no to free food. Who would? It's free food!

"Sure, same café as last?" She asks and Elsa nods. The walk there was silent, awkward silence for Anna, normal much needed silence for Elsa.

"It's a lovely day," Elsa says making Anna jump.

"Uh, yea, it's nice weather and there aren't much clouds in the sky," Anna says as she looks up. Her heart nearly rocketed out her chest when she felt cool and soft fingers brush the palm of her hand, pulling her a little off her step. She blinks and looks down to their now holding hands before looking to Elsa.

"Careful where you walk Anna," Elsa chuckles and tilts her head back. Anna follows her gesture and sees the pole she almost walked into. Nothing new, but it was nice not to do it for the nth time in her life.

When they reach the café Anna noticed that they were still holding hands. She quickly lets go and runs the hand through her bangs then down one of her braids as she clears her throat.

"Look our seat is open," she chuckles and goes to sit down. Elsa just hums and sits down. She was enjoying the hand holding, but if it made Anna uncomfortable then she guesses she won't do it again.

_Like that would really stop you._

Her brain laughed and Elsa sighs. That was true; she liked making the girl blush and be flustered. It was a much better look than the uncaring and lazy attitude she had before the concert thing.

Elsa just hums as they order their food and drinks. Her brain was being inappropriate so she chose to be silent and just stare at the redhead. Anna looked really flushed and uncomfortable.

"Okay so the start of the show is sorted, what about the ice effects?" Anna asked as she fiddled with a napkin.

"Hm, I'll talk to some of the other faculty members, maybe get the engineer students involved," Elsa shrugs and rests her hand over Anna's, stilling her fidgeting. The redhead looked up to the blonde. Teal eyes looking slightly confused.

"Anna relax, leave everything to me, this is none of your worries," Elsa smiles.

"I know, I know, I just can't help thinking about these things," Anna sighs and slowly takes her hand away. Elsa bites her lip as their food and drinks arrive.

"Why not just focus on your role? Maybe practice some of the songs," Elsa suggests making the younger girl sigh.

"Yea, I can do that. I can practice some guitar on the songs and practice signing," Anna says. This makes her feel a little better. She worked best with a goal in mind.

"Good, because after the auditions we have to do songs to see who can and can't hit the notes. I know all of you can sing as a group, but solo singing is harder, you don't have others tunes to go on," Elsa explains before starting to eat. Anna does the same and silence falls around them once again. Only the sounds of a busy café filling their ears.

Elsa can't stop looking at the redhead and this was making Anna blush. Elsa couldn't help it, Anna was a very beautiful girl.

"Okay could you like stop staring at me? It's making me uncomfortable," Anna huffs as she looks down. Her bangs covering her eyes as her shoulders scrunched up.

"Ah, sorry I was lost in thought," Elsa chuckles and finishes her sandwich. Anna grumbles and downs the rest of her drink, careful of the ice this time.

"Do you have another class today?" Elsa asks and Anna tilts her head.

"No, why?" She questions.

"I'll take you home again, it's on my way to my place and I'm done for the day too," Elsa smiles. The redhead fidgets a little before sighing.

"Fine, that be really cool of you," she whispers and Elsa can't help but clap her hands together.

"Then it's settled," she smiles and gets up. Anna follows and waits for her outside as the blonde pays. The drive home was still silent. Anna didn't know what to say. What does one say to your teacher?

_Oh hey yea remember that kind pet name but not a pet name you gave me? What's up with that?_

"What's up with what?" Elsa asks as she spares a glance to the frowning redhead. Anna blinked and her eyes widened.

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" She doesn't need an answer but Elsa hums to her a yes.

"Ugh, just, what was up with that comment you made at class today?" Anna asks and Elsa tilts her head.

"I'm pretty sure I said it was a pet name and besides you are a redhead aren't you?" Elsa teases making Anna blush. Oh this was too easy.

"Well yea, but you refer to me as yours; I'm no one's property," Anna huffs making Elsa chuckle.

"Oh come now Anna don't take it so literal, you are my student aren't you? So in a way you are mine," Elsa says that last sentence with a hint of a purr. It sent a shiver down Anna's spine and she curses herself for being so damn gay.

"Besides your mother seems to think we're together," Elsa says as she gets out the car. Anna blinks and jumps at seeing they were already at her house.

"Good afternoon Miss Summers! I'm Elsa Arendelle, a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Elsa calls as she waves to the woman that was working in the garden.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna shouts as she tries to get out the car, but the seat belt has her trapped.

"Oh my, hello dear! You can call me Iduna, may I offer you some lemonade?" The smiling woman says and Elsa can't help but accept.

"What are you doing?" Anna huffs as she manages to remove herself from the car and jog up to where they were.

"I'm saying hi to your mother of course," Elsa smiles.

"Anna, don't be rude, she looks a lovely woman, a bit older than I thought but she looks decent," Iduna smiles and pours Elsa a glass of fresh lemonade.

"Thank you and I assure you I'm young at heart, how else am I to keep up with Anna over here?" Elsa chuckles. Anna just groans and pulls her hood over her face as her cheeks start to burn.

"Haha, yes, she can be a handful. You should have seen her as a little kid, come inside I have photos," Iduna smiles and Elsa perks up more.

"Oh, I would love to see them," she smiles and Anna lets out a noise that sounds like a dying whale. She grabs Elsa hand before she could enter the house.

"What are you doing?" She hisses and Elsa just smirks.

"Pretending to be your girlfriend, this could be fun and it's a great way to practice improve," Elsa whispers and Anna just gives her an _'are you crazy'_ look.

"Do this and I will give you extra credit," Elsa sings songs just low enough for Anna to hear.

"Ugh fine, but only because I need it," Anna huffs. She could never say no to extra credit. Elsa smiles happily and heads into the house to find Iduna already on the sofa with a photo album.

"Mom! Not those!" Anna says in horror as she dives for the book, but Iduna is so used to her daughter by now that she just lifts the album. Anna ends up splayed over her lap, groaning at having knocked her own wind out.

Elsa can't help but laugh as she sits down and Iduna places the album on Anna's back. All the girl does is whimper as she resides to her fate. Anna is a little taken off guard as she feels Elsa move her legs over her lap to hold. The redhead can only steady herself with her hands on the floor as she blushes.

"This was her first time having a bath all on her own without it being a fiasco; she really didn't like the concept of bathing to be clean when she would just get dirty again. Really now, each child must have gone through that phase," Iduna starts and Elsa squeals happily.

"Oh my look how cute she is! How did she get that dirty in the first place?" Elsa asks. Her hands gently stroking over Anna's calves, they were well formed and firm. The action made Anna shiver, she could feel Elsa's cool hands sooth her heating body.

"Oh this was the time we were living in Wales and she had gone to play with the sheep, found her eating grass and making sheep noises," Iduna says.

"I was five leave me alone," Anna whines.

"Hush, tables don't speak," Iduna says.

It takes all of Elsa's will power not to make a comment about that. Her brain was trying to laugh and be perverse at the same time. She bites her lip to stifle a laugh as her hands move to stroke the back of Anna's knees. She could feel the muscles stiffen at that.

_Oh what's this?_

"And here was her first time riding a bike and here is her first broken arm, her father really got a scolding that day," Iduna sighs and Elsa smiles.

"Still smiling I see. Does she ever stop smiling?" Elsa asks. Iduna gives her a smug smile.

"Mom, mom no, don't you dare," Anna starts saying but her mom thumps her with the one side of the album before flipping a few pages.

"Oh, oh my," Elsa says. She was staring at what looked like a thirteen year old Anna. Her wardrobe was mostly black and her make-up if one could call it that was very metal like and she was sneering into the photo.

"Mom, why?" Anna whines and Iduna just laughs.

"Really Anna, why the spawn of Satan look?" Elsa asks and Anna just sighs.

"It was a phase okay? We were living in Finland at the time okay? The crowed I was running in were all metal heads, it's also where I picked up the drums," Anna explains. She shivers as Elsa lets her finger tips stroke over her lower inner thigh, dipping just under the album and out of eyesight from the older Summers woman.

"Oh Elsa you must stay for dinner, Anna's father would love to meet you, it's not often that Anna brings home a decent girl," Iduna says and whacks Anna on the head again when she tries to object. Elsa just chuckles.

"I would love to meet him too; I can assure you I am way better than anyone else she could bring," Elsa smirks and starts tickling at Anna's hips making the girls convulse as she started laughing.

"No! Stop! This isn't fair!" Anna screams between her laughter. Iduna laughs and places the album to the side before joining in on the tickling. Anna is screaming from laughter as the other two woman chime in with their own laughs.

"What in the blue blazes is going on here?" A booming voice calls making them stop. Anna pants as she rolls off her attackers laps and crawls to her father. Her muscles were shaking and tears were running down her face.

"Dad they were going to tickle me to death!" She whines as her helps her up.

"Not my baby girl! You monsters!" He says and hugs her. Everyone enjoys a few more chuckles and giggles.

"Oh Agnarr dear, this is Elsa. The girl Anna refused to admit was her girlfriend, yesterday," Iduna smirks as she and Elsa walk over to the man.

"Hey I never said-" Anna got cut off by Elsa who pulled her into a hug, mushing her face into her chest.

"I have been trying to get her to admit that for a while now, but the girl is so stubborn," Elsa says before letting the flailing girl go. Anna pulled back and gasped for air before glaring at her teacher.

"She is a stubborn one. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Elsa," Agnarr says as he holds out his hand. Elsa grasps it firmly and shakes it.

"May I pour you something to drink Elsa? I assume you are of drinking age?" He says as he walks to his liquor cabinet.

"Oh you flatter sir, I am well into my 20's," Elsa smiles as she follows him.

"A glass of Merlot would do nicely, but next time we have dinner together let me bring a lovely Pinot noir," Elsa says and Agnarr looks impressed.

"A girl with class! Anna, do keep this one my dear girl!" He smiles and Anna groans as she drops onto the sofa. This could not get worse.

**~Nerd~**

"So now I'm standing there, drenched in paint and all she says to me is to roll around on the canvas! How bazaar is that? I swear my cousin is one of those beautiful minds people," Elsa chuckles as she finishes her story. Anna is shaking her head and her parents are laughing.

"I still can't believe Rapunzel is your cousin," Anna says as she takes the last sip of her soda. Seriously, Elsa is allowed to drink but she's not?

"Excuse me Elsa, but what is it that you do for a living?" Agnarr asks and Elsa smiles as she swirls the last bit of her wine in her glass.

"Theater mostly," she says and takes a sip.

"Is that how you and Anna met? Saw her in a play or something?" Iduna asks and Anna stiffens. Their story could unravel so fast right now.

"I wish, but no. The first time I saw Anna was at the café near the university. She came in and ordered sandwiches and a hot chocolate. Hot chocolate on one of the hottest days of the year!" Elsa laughs before sighing and looking into her almost empty glass.

"But I knew… Anna was something else. She was different from the others. So when the class for theater started that first day, she was already late. She rushed in and even in her out of breath and out of manners state I was still drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame and oh did she burn me," Elsa said as she looked to Anna over the rim of her glass.

"She wanted nothing to do with me, with anyone in that class, but she eventually conceded and we had lunch together a couple times. So in all fairness Mr. and Mrs. Summers, Anna and I are not official yet, but I hope to be pretty soon," Elsa smiled as she took the last sip of her wine. Her head was actually swimming nicely.

"Anna you better ask this girl to be official!" Iduna scolded her daughter. That was some of the most romantic things she's heard.

"It's okay Iduna, I want her to be sure, there is no rush," Elsa smiles as she placed down her glass.

"I'll sleep on it," Anna sighs and looks away. She didn't know if what Elsa said were true. The woman was an actor, what if she was just playing a part? Then again she had a few glasses of wine so maybe this was all true.

"I should get going, I don't want to overstay my welcome," Elsa said as she stood, but this made her head spin and she gripped the table.

"Maybe you should stay and have some coffee and cake," Iduna says as she stands as well and gently holds Elsa's arm. Elsa smiles and nods to her.

"That would be nice, I'm sorry for being tipsy, I haven't had that much to drink in a long while," Elsa chuckles.

"Ah, but it was so lovely to have someone to enjoy some wine with," Agnarr said as he sipped the last of his glass.

"That is because all your friends prefer whisky or scotch," Iduna giggled, "Anna dear would you take your lady friend to the sofa? I will take care of the dishes and start the coffee," she added and Anna nodded.

The redhead took Elsa's hand and led her to the living room. She had to admit this night wasn't all that bad, if you take away the embarrassing stories. Anna yelps as Elsa pulls her closer before they could sit down. She blushes as she's face to chest with the taller woman. Elsa pulls Anna into a hug as she rests her cheek on the shorter girls head.

"Anna, this was really lovely, I haven't had a family dinner in years," Elsa hums and makes them sway to the silence.

"Why is that? Your parents live in a different country or something?" Anna asks as she holds onto Elsa's hips to keep them standing.

"My parents died when I was 18," Elsa murmurs and even more silence surrounds them. Anna feels her heart lurch into her throat. She can't imagine not having her parents around.

"Elsa, I am so sorry to hear that," she whispers. Elsa pulls back slightly and holds Anna's face. Her delicate fingers massaging their way into Anna's hair.

"I told you Anna, I'm not perfect, nothing about my life is perfect," Elsa whispers and slowly pulls Anna closer. The redhead starts to panic as her eyes widen. She wasn't ready for them to kiss! She doesn't even know if she wants to kiss her teach-wait, what?

Elsa's lips were soft and cold as they pressed against her forehead, freckles even reaching up to there, faint, but there. Her bangs tickling the older woman's nose. Anna feels her breath hitch and her eyes close at the delicate show of affection.

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Your sexy body makes my body rebellious._

_And the way you look makes me less hostile_

_And when you touch-touch-touch my hand_

_And you lay me down on the dust and sand_

_And you can feel-feel-feel how its burning_

_We are doing it right through the day and evening_

_Show me your weekend body_

_You're in for a big party_

_It doesn't matter how you look_

_This thing is going to get crazy-crazy-crazy_

_Crazy till the roof caves in_

Anna is startled from her concentration by the wave of a hand in front her face.

"Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker!" Anna hissed as she ripped her headphones off her ears with one hand while the other gripped both her drumsticks.

"Listening to things that loud will make you deaf," Elsa laughs as she moves away from the skittish redhead. Anna growled as she gripped at her heart. Her body ran cold from the shock and was no running hot from the anger.

"I'm guessing you had music today?" Elsa eventually asks as she calms herself down. Anna glares at her as she closes her laptop with a click.

"No, what gave you that idea?" She grumbled and placed the headphones around her neck. Elsa rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away. Today she was wearing a blue and white dress with her usual black pumps and a black jersey, her hair in its usual bun and sunglasses on her head.

"Do you even own other shoes?" Anna comments making the blonde blink and look down at her feet.

"I have several pairs like this, I like them and their comfortable," she pouts folding her arms over her chest.

"It was just an observation," Anna said softly as she ran her hand through her hair. She didn't do her usual braids today and had just left them loose for a change.

"You have beautiful waves," Elsa comments as she gives Anna a once over. She was wearing buckled boots with a loose fitting pair of black jeans, her shirt was green and this time she was wearing a leather jacket.

"Look like a real butch lesbian," Elsa says making the redhead blush.

"Yea well at least I have a set style, you wear all kinds of stuff, makes it hard to pinpoint some of your personality," Anna huffs and Elsa bangs her head making her sunglasses drop onto her face.

"I'm here, I'm queer and I got the best career, you just jelly," she smirks and Anna cannot groan hard enough. The hall starts filling up with the rest of the students and Anna sighs in relief.

"Thank the gods, people," Anna says as she places her laptop away. Elsa shakes her head and removes her glasses and shoes. She grabbed her script and waited for the others to take their seats.

"Alright, so the boys just did their auditions so naturally the girls are next and Anna," Elsa says as she looks to the girl.

"Yes?" She asks tilting her head.

"You're up first," Elsa smirks making Anna groan and stand. Taking off her headphones she places them down with her drum sticks before making it to the stage with her script.

"Seeing as you're auditioning for Anna, I will play Elsa," the blonde says as she joins Anna on the stage. The redhead just rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"The coronation part right?" Anna asks scratching her head and Elsa nods. She takes a deep breath and finds her spot before clearing her throat. Before she could start Elsa removes her jersey and Anna is immediately flustered at seeing the woman's bare chest, the dress top just barely covering her bra.

At seeing her flustered Elsa just smiles.

"Hi," she says.

"H-hi me? Oh um, hi," Anna says running a hand over her hair. Her heart was beating way too fast for this.

"You look beautiful," Elsa smiles.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful," Anna gives a nervous chuckle and Elsa bites her lip to stifle her own.

"Thank you," Elsa sighs and lets Anna cast her eyes to the script briefly.

"So this is what a party looks like?" She asks.

"It's warmer than I thought," Anna answers.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asks looking around, they both inhale before looking to the other.

"Chocolate," the say and giggle together. Anna feels her cheeks flush more. Elsa flips a few mages on her script.

"Okay, now do the part where she's on her way to go find her sister, it's a nice alone scene," she says and takes a different spot. Anna flips her pages and gives a once over before clearing her throat.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my fault," she says and Elsa shakes her head.

"No, no, that last word needs to be said like she's fighting of the cold," Elsa says and Anna sighs.

"But it's not cold right now," Anna says and Elsa gives her a stern look.

"Take off your jacket," she says.

"Wait what?" Anna asks and yelps as Elsa pulls off her jacket. The hall was colder than outside and it did make her shiver a bit.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna...your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-fault," she tried again. Not quite there but better. Elsa shows her to continue.

"Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret...ha...she's a stinker," Anna gives a nervous chuckle, the words strangely tugging at her heart.

She pretends to fall down and once on her ass she hugs herself like she's extra cold.

"Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay." She says and Elsa pelts her with her jacket making the girl groan. Perfect!

Anna sighs and stands wrapping the jacket around her shoulders.

"Okay that's good enough, how about you sing me one itty bitty song?" Elsa smiles and Anna frowns.

"I thought singing isn't till next time," she says and Elsa pouts.

"You didn't have trouble singing before class started," she says and Anna groans.

"Fine what song?" She grumbles pulling on her jacket.

"The last part of do you wane build a snowman, where you come in," Elsa says and Anna gives it once over.

"Yea I can't do that right now," she says and scratches her head.

"And why is that?" Elsa asked slightly confused.

"It's a sad part and I just don't feel it right now, I won't do it good. I'd rather wait till we actually do the sing test," Anna said as she folds her arms over her chest.

Elsa's eye twitched at the blatant disregard for her authority, but she snaps out of it and sighs.

"Fine just for that you will stay behind after class to do a pitch test," Elsa says with a smirk. Anna gapes at her, but says nothing as she huffs and walks off the stage to go sit at her seat.

Elsa watches as the redhead places her headphones around her neck again before picking up her drum sticks. She wasn't going to get anything out of her for the rest of class she knew, but that was not important right now she had other students to get through.

It wasn't long into the other auditions when Elsa started to get irritated. She prided on herself for keeping her emotions in check, but right now Anna was making things difficult. She wasn't even paying attention to the class!

"Anna, please would you stop that infernal drumming?" Elsa asked. Her voice was nearly in a growl. The girl stopped her rhythmic drumming to look to her teacher. Elsa swears she could see the gears turn in the girls teal eyes.

Just like the blonde feared, Anna started drumming dramatically on the back of a seat as she glared at her teacher. It was like the girl was some trouble making teenager.

"Give me that!" Elsa snapped and yanked the drum sticks from her hands. Anna's glare intensified as she pulled out another pair increased her drumming speed.

"You are insufferable," Elsa hissed and all the redhead did was sticking out her tongue.

"Fine you just lost the extra credits you earned from yesterday," Elsa said with a pleased smirk making the girl gasp and stop her ruckus.

"I worked hard for that credit!" Anna pouted and Elsa pats her head.

"Keep telling yourself that, I remember being the one that did all the talking," Elsa smiled. All Anna could do was grumble and slump down in her seat.

**~Nerd~**

Elsa smiled as her students left the room to go enjoy their day. Anna on the other hand had fallen asleep at some point, snoring softly. She already knew that Anna would do the roll of the princess so she focused more on who could do the roll of the queen. She just needed to work on Anna's singing.

Moving closer to the still passed out girl, Elsa bit her lip. There were so many freckles on her face she couldn't count them all. Her hair was a deeper shade of red than the princess, but it suited her.

Elsa blinks as one of her tresses escaped her sloppy bun and fluttered down to rest on the girl's hair that was over her shoulder. The thought of a white streak in her hair that matched Elsa's caused a slight flutter in her stomach.

She shook her head and gently nudged the sleeping girls shoulder.

"Anna, wake up sweetie, class is over," Elsa cooed. The younger girl groaned and stretched from her uncomfortable position as she yawned.

"Can I go home now?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Elsa found her just adorable. Her face flushed as she just wanted to hug the girl and cuddle her while she slept.

"In a few minutes okay? We just need to match pitch for a bit then I will take you home," Elsa smiled and Anna sighed.

"Right, that. Let's get this over and done with," she hummed and stood up. Elsa managed to take a step back to move out her way.

"Okay let's try Soprano," Elsa smiled and started her pitch at C4. Anna managed to match her so she moved up slowly till C6. She could go higher but the girl was starting to falter after C5.

"You can go high," Anna panted slightly. She wasn't used to expelling her breath this much. Elsa smirked to her and went even higher.

"Okay! Okay, Jesus, my ears are bleeding thank you!" Anna grumbled. Elsa giggled and cleared her throat.

"Lett's try your mezzo," she said and started from A5 and moving down to A3. Anna was quite good at those and Elsa was impressed.

"Contralto?" Elsa said before starting at E5 and moving down to F3, but Anna lost her voice at the middle point.

"What are you? A music box? You can't go high and low!" Anna said as she couldn't believe that the older woman could hold her own on both sides of the pitch spectrum.

"Oh my dear Anna, you haven't seen anything yet," Elsa purred. Anna's eyes widened as Elsa leaned closer as she let her voice go a little lower. It was husky and oh so damn sexy that her knees were shaking.

"Elsa," she whispered and the blonde stopped as her eyes fell to the younger girls lips. They were mere inches away, nearly feeling the others breathe.

Ice blue eyes caste back to teal. It was almost green with how dark it turned. Elsa couldn't help but smile as she bit her lip. Anna swallowed thickly as she gripped the seats each side of her.

"That should be against the law," she whispered, her own eyes casting to the lip trapped between Elsa's teeth. Even her smile was sinfully sexy.

Their silence was disturbed by knocking. Anna jumped away, but Elsa kept her calm as she cleared her throat.

"And that is how close Hans will come to your face when you do the reveal scene, so try and not look so flustered when it happens," she said and looked towards the intruder. She was angry at whoever this was that was disturbing her alone time with Anna.

"I'm sorry to disturb Miss Arendelle, but I just wanted to know if we should learn all the songs instead of just the ones about the characters we auditioned for," Kristopher asked as he stood in the doorway.

"It's best if you learn them all, there is no guarantee you will get the part you audition for so it's best to be prepared for anything," Elsa smiled and he nodded before taking his leave.

"So I have to learn all the songs?" Anna asked as she grabbed her stuff and calmed down her racing heart.

"No you just need to learn the princess's songs," Elsa smiled to her. The redhead blinked and frowned. It took her around three seconds to grasp what the teacher was saying.

"Wait I got the part?" She nearly yelled.

"There was never a doubt in my mind who was going to play the princess, but so far keep it to yourself," Elsa smiled and Anna just stared at her with a gaping mouth.

"Close hat before flies land and let's get you home," Elsa smiled. The younger girl shook her head and closed her mouth.

"Yea sure okay," she shrugged and walked with Elsa to her car.

**~Nerd~**

The drive was mostly silent as Anna was still processing that she was going to play a leading role. Elsa was just enjoying the silence and the beautiful drive. They arrived in no time at all and the older woman turned to Anna as the younger just looked out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked quirking an eyebrow. Anna turned to look at her a question in her eyes.

"Come in for some hot coco?" She asked. This time it was Elsa's turn to be confused and caught off guard.

"You really want me there?" She asked and switched off the car. Anna gave a small nod as a smile tugged at her lips.

"We can…keep pretending to be a couple," Anna said softly. A smile worked its way onto Elsa's lips and it was so different from the seductive lip biting one she gave earlier. None the less it still sent shivers up Anna's spine.

"Trying to get your extra credits back?" Elsa purred making Anna blink.

"You know what, its fine you can go home now," Anna huffed and got out the car. Elsa was laughing as she got out the car herself.

"I'm kidding Anna, come on don't be like that," Elsa kept chuckling as the girl puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest as they made it to the door. About halfway there it opened to reveal a very amused Mrs. Summers.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," she smiled and Anna huffed.

"Elsa is being mean, don't even think about feeding her," Anna grumbled. Elsa's laughing was calming down as she wiped at her right eye.

"Hello Iduna, so nice to see you again," she greeted and the two women hugged.

"What has my daughter done this time?" Iduna asked making Anna gasp and turn to her.

"Why is it always my fault?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's honestly not her this time, she was being kind and asked if I wanted to have some hot chocolate with her and I made a comment about it that was funny at the time," Elsa explained. Anna thrust her arms to the older woman and stared at her mother.

"See? Not my fault, I was being polite," Anna said. There was a loud sneeze from the living room before her father emerged rubbing his now.

"I'm sorry I'm allergic to bullshit," he smiled making Anna gape at him. She looked between the older people before huffing and stamping her foot like a moody teenager.

"Everyone is against me!" She growls.

"We do it because we love you," her mother says after her own giggles. Anna stumbles as her father pats her shoulder.

"Lighten up a little Banana," he chuckled and Anna looked to him in horror.

"You promised to never call me that in front of others!" She said, her cheeks flushing. Elsa was laughing all over again.

"It's not funny," Anna pouts as her mom giggles while making her way to the kitchen.

"Let me start the kettle and we can all enjoy some warm beverages and cookies," she smiles. Anna watches as her father follows behind at the mention of cookies.

"I'm sorry Anna that was just too funny," Elsa apologizes, a smile still on her face. She strokes a hand over the girls arm and sees her relax as a blush worked its way back onto her face.

"It's okay, they always embarrass me," she says looking up into sparkly blue eyes. Elsa sighs happily and pulls the girl into a hug. Anna's hands immediately move to the taller woman's back. The blonde purrs softly as she rests her head on the redheads. Elsa's arms relaxed and rested around Anna's waist, her hands brushing over the shorter ones backside.

"Hey, hey hands!" Anna scolded as she pulled back slightly. Elsa smiled as she moved her hands to stroke her lower back.

"You tend to get very handsy with me," Anna pouted.

"I can't help I just want to touch you," Elsa purred as she dipped her head to the redheads. Anna's breath hitched as she shivered. Her body was betraying her today. To the redheads dismay Elsa stopped just short of their lips meeting.

"Too soon," Elsa whispered before kissing her cheek and heading into the kitchen as the kettle called.

Anna was blushing like mad and her mother was just smiling at the two girls while giving them each a steaming hot cup of coco.


	4. Chapter 4

_Princess Anna played by Anna Summers._

That was her name. Her name next to a leading role in a big play production. Anna never thought she'd get to see her name next to a leading role. Pride filled her. She was unaware of this desire. The desire to play a _leading role._

She felt proud and for the first time she was looking forward to being in a play. Her face hurt from all the smiling and dare she say? Her eyes were stinging a bit. She really did it.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the list. She knew Elsa wouldn't be playing the role of the sister, but she needed to know who was taking her place.

_Queen Elsa played by Aurora Rose._

Oh great. The over achiever. The one girl that, despite her knowing would get the leading role, she couldn't stand. The girl was always chipper and eager to improve. Teachers little pet, over achiever and all round pain in the behind.

"Congratulations Anna on your role!" There was that voice she was waiting for. Anna turns to look at Aurora. The girl had a brilliant smile on her face and she was a really nice girl. Ugh Anna hated it.

"Thank you Aurora and congrats on yours," Anna said politely, but her smile was more composed, more reserved, _polite._

"I can't wait to act with you. Miss Arendelle is right, you have so much potential!" The blonde smiled and gave her an excited hug. Oh god, touching.

"I will try my best," Anna said as she awkwardly pat the girls shoulder till she let go. Anna wasn't a touchy person, especially when it was people she didn't associate with. Elsa was fine now, but only because the woman forced it onto her and she gave up trying to stop it.

"Oh, I'm so excited! See you in class!" Aurora chirped before skipping away. Anna swears that if birds were inside the building they would follow her. _Like a Disney Princess._

Anna shook her head and turned back to look at the list. Her next concern was Prince Hans and Kristoff.

_Prince Hans played by Hans Westergård._

_Kristoff played by Kristopher Bjorgman._

Damn it. She didn't want to act with Hans. He was even worse than Aurora! At least she was a kind annoying. He was insufferable annoying. Although Kristopher would be nice, he was a shy guy that kept to himself mostly. She had no problems with him.

Anna sighed and headed to her class for the morning. Music! A class she actually enjoyed. Today they were presenting sheet music they had to make themselves and she already knows she'll be rocking it!

She entered the class, fully expecting to be told she was late despite it not starting for another five more minutes, but when she arrived the professor wasn't there. She frowned and took her seat. Next to her sat a tiny little pixie of a girl with jet black hair. She was humming and scribbling down music notes.

"Vanellope, where's the teach?" Anna asked as she looked around. Others were talking and discussing their pieces that they made of the assignment.

"Gosh Anna, I have no idea! It's not like him to be late, I hope nothing bad happened," the girl said as she looked up for a moment before continuing.

She was about to comment that maybe there won't be a class when the door burst open. Anna couldn't help but smile at their professor entering. He had a massive smile on his face. He could be stern, as well as a ton of fun.

"My music nerds! I have fantastic news!" He started and everyone leaned in their seats to give him their undivided attention.

"We'll be helping the theater nerds out with their play! Good I'd say, I wasn't sure what we would have done for the yearly assignment," he chuckled and Anna frowned. She raised her hand and he pointed to her.

"Anna what's up?" He asked and she stood.

"Professor Maui, what if some of us are in the theater play?" She asked and his eyes lit up.

"Good question! I'll rate you on your singing!" He said and laughed loudly. She should have known.

"This brings up a point I didn't think of. Those of you in the play will still have class with us, but you'll help make sure the music goes with the singing," he said and rubbed his chin.

Anna looked around. She was the only lead role there, but a few of the smaller roles were present too. They seemed totally okay with this and it made it easier on her. Her singing was passable, but it wasn't something she bragged about. Her passion lay more with making music with instruments. This could be a good way for her to practice.

**~Nerd~**

"How did you rope the music majors into helping with the play?" Anna asked as she approached Elsa in the theater hall.

"Good morning to you too min rødhårede en," Elsa smiled to her making the redhead blush.

"Stop that! Tell me how," she grumbled and Elsa chuckled.

"Well in the staff meeting this morning they talked about the play and I then made the suggestion for the music majors to supply the music. The university loves ideas that spare them money," Elsa hummed and leaned against the stage.

Today she wore a light blue dress, one that looked like one of those 1950's rockabilly swing dresses with a black belt around the middle. Her hair was tied into a side braid and placed in a bun. Once again she was wearing those black pump shoes.

"I hope it works out, all these short cuts make me a little uneasy," Anna says.

"I wouldn't make the suggestions if I didn't have trust, besides, like I keep telling you Anna, let me worry about it," Elsa says as she smiles softly with a head tilt. It was cute that the redhead was worrying about this.

Anna was wearing what Elsa would call leisurewear. Black tights that disappeared into her red high tops, a red checkered shirt tightened around her waist, a black and white crop top that looked more like a sports bra topped off with her hair in a low ponytail.

"I like your look," Elsa purred as she poked the girls slightly toned tummy. Anna slapped her hand away as she squawked.

"Don't do that! I'm heading to the gym after classes," Anna grumbled as she blushed and curled her arms around her exposed middle.

"The gym?" Elsa asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I like to go once in a while, what of it?" The redhead huffed in defense.

"Nothing wrong, just a little surprised. You don't seem the type," Elsa shrugs, but smiles. All Anna could do was grumble as other students started to enter.

"I've noticed you've been early for my classes for a change after that concert. I'm pretty sure it's not because you finally care about this class so it can only be because you want some alone time with me," Elsa purred in Anna's ear before going to the judge table in front of the chairs. Anna blushed and made her way to her seat.

"Alright, I am going to assume you all know your roles at this point and while I work out the last details with a few other faculty members I will be giving you all an assignment," Elsa started and everyone groaned. Anna watched as the blonde frowned and rested her fists on her hips. Elsa did have rather…shapely hips.

"Oh hush! It's not counting for anything! All I want is for you all to spend time together, especially our main cast. Anna, Aurora, Hans, Kristopher and Olaf I want you five to try and get to know one another better," Elsa said and three out of the five jumped up and shouted 'what' at the same time.

"The five of you, on the stage, now! The rest of you, I want you all to form groups of four each and play twenty questions or something," Elsa huffed before walking over to the stage. Anna heard murmurs around her as she and the other four make their way to the stage.

"I don't want to hear anything about not wanting to spend time together from you three," Elsa said as she pointed between Anna, Hans and Kristopher.

"Miss Arendelle," Hans started, but was cut off by Elsa holding up her hand.

"Aurora and Olaf have no problems with this," she said and the two nodded. Olaf was a weird kid. He looked thirteen despite being twenty three already.

"Because they actually like people," Anna said and huffed as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I like people too, I just don't like you, miss goody two shoes over there, the little boy and mister silent over here," Hans said as he rested his hands on his hips.

Kristopher just gave him a frown. Olaf didn't seem to have heard him as he kept smiling and Aurora gaped at him. Great, they were all a cast of their own characters.

"This is why I'm making you do this. The characters need to feel real. The best way for you to convey the right emotions is to make you all friends. I'd rather there be awkward air on stage then there to be distaste, especially between you and Anna, Hans. You both bat for the other team so your romance scenes would have the right amount of awkward, but it will lack the connection between the characters that we need. I don't want to see death daggers when you're supposed to be falling in love. Not to mention Anna and Kristoff actually having a kissing scene so that's a whole other issue," Elsa said as she started rubbing her forehead. To Anna it seemed like she only now realized the dilemma they were in.

"Haha, the two persons that don't like people need to kiss," Hans said as he laughed. Anna resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

_There's a part in show where I get to do that. Yes!_

"Elsa, can we discuss this please?" Anna tried. She really wanted to try this time. Try and do this like someone that actually cared for theater. She's not even sure why she took it to start with!

"First name basis? What gives you the privilege?" Hans asked with a quirk of the lip, like we was disgusted.

"I've been doing a lot of extra credit work," Anna simply said. She didn't mean to call Elsa by her name.

"Charmed your way to a lead role I see, that's the only reason for you to have gotten the part," Hans sneered. Anna was ready to throttle him, but Kristopher grabbed her by the waist and lifted her way.

"Let me tear off his face!" She yelled as she flailed. Olaf moved to grab her feet and Aurora was just shaking her head with her hand over her face. Like a mother that gave up with her children. Elsa was jabbing at Han's chest, but Anna couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Anna, calm down sweetie, okay? You don't want to cause a scene. There, there, that's it, take deep breaths," Olaf said and stroked at her arm and hair like she were a cat. Kristoff had placed her down near the edge of the stage and blocked her view of Hans.

Anna kept huffing till she regulated her breathing. Olaf had a strange calming effect on her and Kristopher's worried expression made her rethink her behavior. They weren't bad people. It was Hans she didn't want to work with.

"I'm sorry, he just rubs me the wrong way," Anna said as she calmed down.

"Honey, I'm queer and he rubs me the wrong way," Olaf said as he shook his head. That made Anna smile slightly.

"Say you're pretty strong Kristoff," Anna said as she lightly punched the big man's arm.

"It's Kristopher, but thanks," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. A faint blush moved over his cheeks. Aww, such a cutie.

"How about I just call you Kris?" Anna asked. She knew she was going to get confused between the two names. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" They jumped at Elsa's voice booming above them. They turned to look at her and saw Aurora looking disapprovingly to Hans, who looked like he had been thoroughly scolded.

"So you five are now the best of friends," Elsa said and gave Anna a glare as the girl opened her mouth to protest, "I said _the best of friends_ ," she emphasized the words once more.

"Aurora and Olaf will see to it that you all spend time together. Kristopher will keep the other two from killing each other. Anna and Hans you two will work together or I flunk you both," Elsa said sternly. Anna groaned and hung her head. She couldn't afford to fail this class.

"Now go sit in a circle and talk about your hopes and dreams!" Elsa scolded and they all left for the chairs.

Elsa watched them sit and most of the talking was done by Aurora and Olaf. She sighed. All she wanted to do was help them and the gods know that, that boy Kristopher needed to learn to talk with others. Theater has helped him a lot, but he still had trouble talking to people he hasn't met yet.

Elsa sighed again and pulled a binder to her with all the things she needed for the class. She watched each group and couldn't help but smile at the effort everyone was putting into this. A few hours of this could only do them all good. Actors and actresses should be able to work together like a team.

She just needed to sort out a few more details regarding the play so that she could leave those in the hands of capable people while she worked on the acting. The only problem she had with that she needed to involve two other teachers. She could try doing this herself, but she knew she couldn't.

She'd work with the main characters, but the singing and dancing part was left to Maleficent. The woman knew her stuff, but she could be mean. Then there was Queenie who would make sure the other actors and actresses played their parts well. The woman wasn't as bad as Maleficent, but she had her moments.

Her only hope is that Rapunzel and Esméralda would help keep her sane. The two were in charge of the clothing and set designs. Rapunzel will help her keep calm and Esmeralda will help keep the other two from trying to take over. That woman was a gypsy she swears. No one could go against her words. She had a lovely rich voice and a mesmerizing aura about her.

Elsa isn't sure how she managed to screw herself over like this. Between the spunky redhead and the enchantress, she was going to have a hard time focusing.

All too soon the class ended and Elsa realizes she had been day dreaming for most of it. Damn it!

She greeted the students before packing up her stuff and was pleasantly surprised when she saw Anna standing there when she turned around.

"Ah Anna, I thought you would have headed to the gym," Elsa said as she smiled. The redhead shrugged and gripped her sling bag.

"It's only a block from here, I thought I could walk with you to your car before heading over," she said and scuffed her foot on the floor.

"Aww look at you being all sweet, I could drop you off there," Elsa said as she started walking. Anna gave a small smile and nodded.

"That be nice, thank you," she hummed.

"I forgot to say that you look really pretty today," Anna said after a few silent seconds. Elsa saw a blush creep up the girls face as she looked down.

"This old thing? I forgot I had this, thought I'd just throw it on for today," Elsa smiled and sways her hips just enough to sway the dress more.

"It suits you, makes you look very feminine," Anna said as she bit her lip.

"Do you prefer feminine looking girls?" Elsa asked with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, I mean, I…well I guess so," Anna said looking away and frowning.

"I think if were in high school together, you know? Around the same age and not 21 and 29, we'd have been either great friends or high school sweet hearts," Elsa smiles as she gains a small bounce in her step.

"There's the randomness I was waiting for," Anna said as she tried her best not to blush brightly. Elsa giggled softly and linked her arm through Anna's.

"Aww, come now min rødhårede en, I would have loved to date a strong independent girl such as yourself," Elsa purred as she stroked the redheads arm. Anna tried her best not to shiver at the pleasant feelings shooting up her arm.

"Really? You would have dated the tomboy, sitting at the back of each class, drumming out with pens and pencils instead of paying attention? You would have dated her?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"In a heartbeat! Totally my type of girl," Elsa smiled and moved Anna's arm around her shoulder as they neared her car.

"What type of girl were you?" Anna asked trying to keep her mind busy.

"The one that was always reading and had an over active imagination, my parents made me take theater to try and get me to make friends that weren't fictional. Who would have thought that I would make it my career?" Elsa giggled and let go of Anna to unlock her car.

"There is no time limit to finding your passion," Anna said as she shrugged and got in the car.

"That is a very good way of looking at it," Elsa smiled and started the car. This felt so normal now. After a long work day she and Anna would drive together, hang out and then she would go home and look forward to seeing the redhead again.

"Just park in the front, I'll jump out," Anna said as they neared the gym. Elsa momentarily forgot that they won't be stopping at the redheads home today.

"How long do you normally work out?" Elsa asked, biting her lip.

"Well when I used to be in high school it was an hour a day, now with classes its once a week, so I make up for it by exercising for about three to four hours," Anna said and got ready to just bolt once they stopped.

"Ah, well I guess I'll see you next Tuesday?" Elsa asked. Anna blinked and looked to her. The older woman sounded…sad?

"Tuesday?" She parroted.

"Next time you have class?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right! Yea, Tuesday, see you then Elsa," Anna smiled and got out the car once it stopped. Elsa gave a faint smile as she watched the girl jog into the building.

"See you then Anna," she whispered to herself before startling as someone honked behind her.

"Yea, yea I'm going, impatient," she grumbled and started her lonely drive back home.

**~Nerd~**

Anna was ready to work herself to the max today. She wanted to over work her muscles so bad she'd be dead asleep to the world for two days. She was going to do her arms first then her core, then her legs. She had her music and her water and towel, she was ready!

"Hey Anna."

The redhead choked on the sip of water she took before looking to her side.

"Kris? Hey bud, you working out too?" She asked and the guy nodded.

"Want to work out together? We can tell Miss Arendelle we bonded," Anna smiled. She nearly called their teacher by her name again.

"That would be really cool, normally Olaf would be here with me but he has a date," he said and sat at the machine next to her.

"The little twerp has a date?" Anna said before cursing herself for calling him that.

"Haha yea, he's a real charmer," he chuckled.

"Um, men or women?" Anna asked not sure if the guy swung the way she thought.

"Both actually," Kristopher said and shrugged.

"Well good for him. How about you? Swinging for the home team?" Anna asked and saw the guy blush.

"I like woman, but I'm really okay with guy's you know? A lot of straight men don't like gay men, but I take it as a compliment that some guys want to date me," he said as he started his work out. Anna followed suit on her machine.

"You're a cool guy you know that Kris? And look at you talking more than one sentence!" Anna chuckled and he smiled to her.

"You're easy to talk to and you're pretty cool yourself," he said and Anna smiled brightly. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

A beautiful friendship built out of pain. It was hardly ten minutes in when Kristopher decided he would help Anna with her work out. He had said how he was helping Olaf and Anna made a joke about him helping her when the pretty boy wasn't around.

Anna can't remember the last time she was sweating this much after only working out for an hour. Her everything was already hurting and the dude was making her bench press her weight. Kristopher stood over her with a look that screamed drill sergeant.

"I know you can give me three more Anna," he scolded. Anna grits her teeth and grunts as she pushes it up once more before nearly dropping it onto her chest.

"I can't dude, cut me some slack!" She panted and he shook his head.

"Two more Anna. Show me you can do it! If not for me then do it for Miss Arendelle," he smirked and Anna's eyes widened. She had been shakily lifting the weights up for one more push, but that comment made her lose her concentration.

"Fuck!" she screamed as the bar pinned her down. It felt like the weight was about to crush her chest. Her legs flailed in a vain attempt to kick against something for support. Kristopher quickly and effortlessly lifted the bar from her and placed it back in its place.

Anna lay there, panting and shaking. She slowly moved onto her side and grabbed her water. After taking a sip she coughed and sat up, rubbing at her chest.

"The hell man?" She hissed and threw her towel at the big brute.

"Sorry, I get into it and I remembered seeing how close you two were so I thought you had a thing for her. Doing something for someone can give you extra strength and determination," Kristopher explained as he gripped her towel and looked down.

"Dude, next time, just...Elsa is a sensitive topic. I'm not sure what we are, but I know were not teacher and student anymore. She confuses me and making me feel all these…weird feelings," Anna said as she gently took her towel and started to dry her face and neck.

"From where I stand…it looks like you two like one another," he said softly and Anna gave him a gentle smile.

"She's different and I get the feeling she likes me, I'm just not sure. I'm not looking for anyone right now. I'm focusing on school," Anna said and stood.

"I understand that, maybe you should tell her that?" Kristopher says and Anna nods.

"I should, thanks buddy," Anna said and pat his back. He just smiled to her.

**~Nerd~**

"Anna wake up!"

The redhead groaned and turned away from her mother's voice, pulling the covers over her head.

"No," she grumbled and curled up, but whined as the covers got torn off of her.

"Wake up you brat!" She yelled and tugged on the last part that was trapped under the girl.

"Ack!" Anna yelped as she got thrown off her bed and onto the floor. She jumped up and tried her best to ignore the screaming pain of her muscles from the day priors work out.

"Mom! It's the one day I get to relax, especially after being at the gym!" Anna whined.

"You have a guest," Iduna simply said as she placed the covers back on the bed. Anna groaned and grabbed a jacket to provide extra cover. Her shorts and shirt only provided enough not to be nude. Whoever was here to see her can come back later after she's slept another five more hours.

She struggles with the jacket as she pulls it on before giving up half way. With a grunt she thrusts her glasses onto her face and trudge down the stairs.

"I don't know who thinks I'll be awake at 7 am on a Saturday morning, but I'm seriously going to…" Anna's voice disappears as she sees Elsa standing there. She was wearing simple dark blue skinny jeans with a white dress shirt covered with a grey blazer. Anna was surprised to see her in a pair of black boots. Her hair was loose and cascading down her shoulders.

"Elsa what are you doing here?" Anna asked as she quickly pulled her jacket right and closed it. A hand immediately went to her hair and she's really happy she ended up passing out with her hair tied.

"Good morning min rødhårede en! I couldn't wait till Tuesday," Elsa said excitedly as her eyes took in the redheads form. Elsa couldn't keep her heart beat under control with how damned sexy Anna was with her glasses.

"Go figure," Anna grumbled and moved to pour herself a coffee. She's going to need a ton of caffeine to survive Elsa.

"I was thinking we could hang out, go out and do something together," Elsa said as she turned to follow the younger girl. She saw Anna's parents stand just outside of the kitchen, each with a mug in hand, watching them.

Anna snorted, "Like a date?"

"I was trying to avoid saying that, but yes," Elsa beamed and Anna groaned. She fell right into that one.

"Okay fine, I want to go play laser tag," Anna said as she turned around and leaned against the counter. She sipped her coffee as she watched Elsa's eye twitch. Struck a nerve!

"Sounds like fun!" Elsa said and Anna hummed.

"And you're buying breakfast," Anna added as she downed her cup and placed it in the sink.

"Of course, anything else milady?" Elsa asked giving I slight bow. Anna snorted and rubbed her face as she smiled.

"No, just let me shower and get dressed," Anna said walking past her.

"Mind if I-"

"No, you can't join or watch me," Anna said quickly. At the smirk Elsa was giving her she blushed.

"I was going to ask if you'd mind me picking out cloths for you," Elsa purred. They both briefly looked to Anna's parents. The two adults jumped and scurried away.

"Fine, whatever, take my mother with you. I don't want you being all creepy while there," Anna huffed before walking out. She just narrowed her eyes to her parents who were trying to admire the painting in the hall. _Posers._


	5. Chapter 5

Anna's eye twitched. It twitched for two reasons. The choice in clothing combination that lay before her and the absolute gleeful smiles on both Elsa and her mother's faces.

The redhead tightened her grip on her towel as she took a deep breath in, pinched her nose, effectively moving her glasses up and then breathed back out.

"Get out," she said softly. At the curious head tilt of both women Anna whipped her arm to the door.

"I said get out!" She growled and both women scurried out.

Anna sighed and adjusted her glasses before staring at the cloths again. Really now? Who mixes blue and orange? She couldn't place the blame on just one of the two. It looks like something her mother would have thought looked well and Elsa, being the random woman that she was, would have probably agreed.

Anna sighed heavily before getting out different cloths, but she kept the shirt, that wasn't a bad choice. Why she had an orange one was unknown to her-wait no, she once wore it for a Halloween costume some years ago.

In the end she wore the blue superman shirt with some black ripped jeans and her red plaid jacket, topped off with her boots and her hair tied.

Anna opened her door, fully determined to head to the bathroom to go put in her contact lenses, but Elsa grinned at her and blocked her path.

"You look really adorable Anna, with the glasses you look like you could be a candidate for a female superman!" Elsa said happily.

Anna blinked several times. Where was she to begin unpacking that? It took the redhead a second to just shake her head and decide it wasn't worth it.

"I just need to go put in my contacts and brush my teeth then we can go," she said as she tried moving past the blonde.

"No wait, I really like the glasses, maybe this once you can wear them?" Elsa asked with a rather adorable pout. Anna hated it.

"Aww come now Anna, I'm sure you can wear your glasses for one day," her mother said smiling. Great, Elsa has her mother on her side for everything it seems.

"Fine, but don't think I'm wearing them to classes," Anna said as she rolled her eyes. She shook her head as she made her way to the bathroom to finish up getting ready. There was no way she was giving up free food and a game of laser tag.

"Oh this is so wonderful seeing Anna going out on a date for the first time in forever, honestly Elsa I can't remember the last time Anna went out with someone in a romantic sense."

Anna rolled her eyes as she stepped into that conversation after finishing up. If this keeps up her eyes will roll right out her head!

"Mother dearest, could you not stick your nose into my relationships or none relationships, that be nice thanks," Anna said, smiling but it wasn't reaching her eyes.

"I worry Anna that's all," her mom said as she gave the redhead a pat on the head, messing up her bangs in the process.

"Gha mom!" Anna scolded before running her fingers through her bangs to neaten them.

"Alright dear now go and have fun, make sure you have your keys with you and do be quiet when you come home tonight," her mother said practically ushering them down the stairs and to the door. Anna had barely enough time to grab her keys and wallet.

"It's just breakfast and laser tag mom, it's only like eight in the morning, I'll probably be back after lunch," Anna said frowning and digging her heels into the floor at the doorway.

"Anna, go have fun, don't come home till at least midnight, but be safe!" Her mother said and closed the door once they were outside.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Anna yelled at the door but there was no answer. The redhead huffed as she heard Elsa giggle to her side.

"I really like your mother," Elsa said smiling happily.

"Yea, because you're both crazy," Anna grumbled.

"Birds of a feather," Elsa shrugged before walking to her car. Anna sighed and followed.

"So Anna, where would you like to have breakfast?" Elsa asked happily as they got into her car.

"I've always wanted to go to Tiana's," Anna answered. She was pushing things, but if Elsa wanted to pursue her, _Anna still wasn't sure of that_ , she'd test her.

"I love Tiana's! You have to try her Beignets!" Elsa grinned and Anna suppressed her urge to scowl. Elsa wasn't easily thrown off. Tiana's wasn't expensive, but it was a ways away. The total opposite direction of the laser tag arena.

Elsa hummed happily as she drove and Anna decided to stare out the window. The redhead was starting to relax actually; maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

"Is your hand lost or something?" Anna growled as she felt Elsa move her hand from the shift to rest on her thigh. She expected the woman to pull away, not for her to squeeze her thigh!

"Nope! It's perfectly happy to call this home," Elsa said playfully.

Exasperating. That's what Elsa was.

Anna grumbled and started to fidget with the radio. She was highly aware of Elsa's hand still on her thigh, but why move it? The older woman would just find another opportunity to place it there again and frankly…it…felt nice.

She fidgeted with the radio for a few minutes before just turning it off. There was nothing good on it and Elsa's humming was actually pleasant. Anna had to admit the longer she spent time with Elsa the harder it was to keep up her anger.

There was no reason for her to be hostile towards Elsa, maybe it was just the lack of sleep. Yea, it was probably that.

Anna bit her lip as she tried not to shift in her seat as she felt Elsa start to stroke her thumb over her thigh absently. It sent shivers up her spine and her hand twitched to do something but Elsa pulled her hand away as they pulled into a parking spot.

"We're here!" Elsa chirped. Anna bolted out of the car to shake the stupid feeling away. The place looked warm and welcoming, there were a few cars parked near it too.

"I just realized how hungry I was," Elsa smiled and hooked her arm into Anna's as she walked them to the entrance. Anna just rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged.

"Welcome to Tiana's how many in yo-Elsa, cher!"

Anna blinked as the blonde let go of her arm and was now very enthusiastically hugging the speaker.

"Tiana! So long since I've seen you! How have you been? How's Naveen?" Elsa asked excitedly. Anna just stood to the side and let the woman have her time with her friend. It did make the redhead smile a little to see Elsa happy like that.

"All good sugar, you know Naveen, here and there and everywhere with his jazz band. Who's your lovely young friend?" Tiana asked as she smiled to Anna.

Anna felt like she was caught doing something she shouldn't. Her shoulders shot up as her spine tightened.

"This is Anna, the star of my newest performance! You should really come watch Tiana, it's a musical," Elsa said. Anna was a little miffed at being introduced as a star. In all honesty she thought the blonde would introduce her as her girlfriend.

Gods only know why she'd think that.

"Just send me the date and I'll make plans. Now tell me, why come all the way here with just one of the cast? What do you have up your sleeve?" Tiana asked as she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Elsa has my family believe that we're a couple," Anna said and got a twisted gleefulness in her tummy at the 'deer caught in headlights' look Elsa made.

"Does she now?" Tiana asked with a voice and look that screamed 'disappointed mother' which made it funny coming from a friend.

"Well, if all goes to plan it might be true," Elsa defended.

"We'll see about that," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Says the one that made this a date," Elsa teased as she wrapped her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"You set me up! I meant it as a joke!" Anna said as she scrunched up her shoulders.

"Sugar, when it comes to the heart, Elsa does not play around," Tiana said with a soft smile. That did make Anna relax a little and strangely placed her mind at ease. Maybe Elsa was honest in her pursuit.

"So table for two?" Tiana asked as she saw the younger girls' shoulders drop a little. Elsa nodded and they walked to a cozy little spot away from the other customers.

"I'll give you two a few minutes to decide, in the mean time I will get you a round of Beignets," Tiana smiled and walked off.

"She seems nice," Anna said as she picked up the menu. Everything looked good and her stomach screamed, demanding to be fed.

"Tiana is one of the best people I've ever had the privilege to meet," Elsa smiled as she gave the menu a once over before placing it down and crossing her arms onto the table to stare at Anna.

The redhead was busy aweing at the food choices and Elsa swears she could see the drool gather in her slightly open mouth. How was this girl so adorable? Elsa had been thinking a lot when not working on the details for the play.

Anna has been in her class for a while, but only know was she giving her more than a once over. Maybe it was because they got to talk like adults, not student and professor. Maybe it was the concert they had attended together. Maybe she just needed to have time alone with Anna.

Either way Elsa was happy. It had been too long since she felt truly happy. Sure Anna wasn't as accepting of her words and advances and she put up a fight, but honestly, Elsa enjoyed that she had to try.

Though it wasn't as much as having to try to get through Anna's walls, the girl seemed pretty accepting of her hugs and touches. A little like a stubborn kid that wants to be angry at you for something but also wants the chocolate you're holding out as an apology.

"Think I'll have the pancakes," Anna finally says and Elsa just smiles happily.

"Here you girls go, now what can I get you?" Tiana asks as she places a plate down with four Beignets on it.

"We'll both have the pancakes Tiana and I'll have an ice tea," Elsa says smiling. She can't seem to stop today.

"I'll have some ice tea too, that sounds good," Anna smiled politely. Tiana nods and moves back to the kitchen.

Both woman take a Beignet and enjoy its unique taste. Elsa is happy to see Anna enjoying it this much. The redhead's eyes closed as she chewed on her first bite.

"Yea Tiana's cooking can make you fall in love," Elsa says as she takes another bite. Anna's eyes pop open and she clears her throat.

"It's really good yea," she says as a slight blush covers her nose and cheeks and even the tips of her ears.

"Oh I think you would be happy to hear that Kristopher and I spent some time together at the gym, he's a nice guy, really funny," Anna says as a manner of distracting.

"That's good to hear, I worry about that boy sometimes," Elsa says as she nods.

"He and Olaf are good friends though," Anna says and Elsa smiled.

"That is good to hear, Olaf has a way of befriending just about anyone, good guy, but he tends to be all over the place," Elsa frowns slightly.

"Yea I noticed, he's a bit much for me," Anna frowns too.

"I'm not even going to ask about you and Hans, but what about you and Aurora?" Elsa asks as she makes herself comfortable on her seat, her foot gently stroking Anna's leg. Anna's leg jerked slightly, but didn't move away to Elsa's surprise.

"She's okay I guess, a little optimistic and too much of a-" Anna eyes Elsa, realizing that this was still their professor, "of a…she's a bit of an over achiever," Anna says as she scrunches up her shoulders.

"I guess she does tend to take leading roles and is always asking question on how to improve," Elsa hums as she nods in thought.

"Pancakes and ice tea!" Tiana says as she places down their orders.

"Thanks Tiana," Elsa smiled and the woman grins back before darting off to other customers.

"I'm guessing we're starting rehearsals on Tuesday?" Anna asked as she dug into her pancakes.

"Yes, I'll be taking care of the main cast, so you and I will be spending a lot of time together," Elsa smiled.

"And Aurora," Anna said before taking her next bite.

"Right, I think when I'm working with her on her lone scenes, you should get some dancing practice," Elsa said sipping her tea. Anna groaned and slumped in her seat.

"We also need to teach you how to smile more," Elsa teased with a smirk behind her glass and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yea I might look like the princess but that is where our similarities start to die," Anna said rolling her eyes. Elsa could only giggle at that making Anna smile faintly.

"While we're at it, maybe someone should teach Aurora to _stop_ smiling so much," Anna said sipping her drink.

"You two could teach each other! Brilliant Anna! This lets you two bond!" Elsa grinned and clapped her hands happily.

"Why do I keep walking into traps?" Anna groans and lets her forehead meet her palm. Elsa just giggled happily.

"Well, well, well look who it is."

Both woman blinked and looked to the voice at their side. Anna frowned at the woman standing there while what little colour Elsa had in her face, drained away.

"Megara," Elsa whispered. Anna picked up on the slight shake in the woman's voice and glared up to this Megara woman.

At first glance Anna didn't see anything special. She had auburn hair, tied up with a fringe and strangely purple eyes. Anna suspects those are colour contacts, but she's not one to judge. She was wearing biker styled clothing. Nothing red flag worthy, but Anna felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end at the sneer she had on her lips.

"Who's the kid?" She asked and Anna glared more.

"Who's the grandma?" Anna shot back and she saw the flash of hatred in the woman's eyes. Megara looked like trouble and maybe that anger would have scared people, but Anna didn't scare easy.

"Kids should know their place," Megara almost snarled. Anna slowly stood up as she let her own anger flash in her eyes.

"And grandma's should be in a home," Anna snarled back.

"A-Anna please, she's not worth it," Elsa said in a small voice as she gently gripped the younger girls sleeve. Anna felt a wave of anger and protectiveness wash over her. She's never seen Elsa scared before and she didn't like it one bit.

"Not worth it? Says the little bitch that begged me to take her back," Megara sneered. Anna resisted the urge to knock out the woman's teeth.

"Please, Elsa could do so much better than some floozy," Anna shot back and moved to block Elsa's view of the woman.

"I was the best thing she ever had till she let her insecurities come between us," Megara hissed looking down at the slightly shorter girl.

"Yet you're here with him," Elsa said making Anna blink. Elsa's voice sounded cold, maybe even a little dead. Anna saw a man the size of Kristopher walk closer.

"Unlike you, he trusts me," Megara simply said. Anna looked between Elsa and the woman. Elsa was near tears and that flared up the redheads anger again.

"Look back the fuck off grandma, I won't have you upsetting my girlfriend like that so take your boy toy and fuck off," Anna said getting into Megara's face.

"Oh like I'm scared of some kid that thinks she's all that. What you gonna do four eyes? Nerd me to death?" She said with a smirk but it was short lived as Anna let her fist connect with her cheek.

Megara stumbled back with a shocked expression and the man caught her. Elsa shot up and gripped Anna's arm to keep her from going closer.

"Hey! I won't tolerate fighting in my restaurant!" Tiana said as she rushed over.

"The little bitch started it!" Megara yelled.

"Well I'm ending it! Megara I told you I didn't want to see your face here ever again, now you best leave before I call my boys!" Tiana said angrily.

"Fuck this place," Megara hissed and walked out, the man following her.

"Now as disappointed as I am for the fight sugar, I thank you for defending Elsa. Last time those two where here together Elsa was the one running away with a bruised cheek," Tiana said making Anna's eyes widen.

"Imma kill her!" Anna growled but was stopped by Elsa holding onto her arm tightly. The woman had tears streaming down her face and Anna felt her anger go away and sadness take over.

The redhead pulled the blonde into her body where she curled up as Anna's arms wrapped around her. She could feel Elsa shaking and her tears dampen her shoulder.

"It's okay Elsa, I'm here, I got you," Anna said softly as she stroked her back. Tiana smiled softly.

"I'll bring her something," Tiana said as she left for the kitchen. Anna made them sit in the booth, letting the older woman curl into her more.

"You can do better Elsa, she didn't deserve you," Anna said softly as she stroked the blondes hair.

"I'm the one that messed up the relationship," Elsa sniffled as she clung to the redhead.

"It takes two people to mess up," Anna said and used one hand to stroke her tears away, letting her thumb run over a slightly freckled cheek.

"I'm sorry," Elsa as she gave a little hiccup.

"You have nothing to apologize for, yea breakups are bad and no one usually comes off good in one, things happen, as long as you learn from your mistakes all is well," Anna said softly as she gently took one of Elsa's hands into her own.

"Here this piece of chocolate cake should be enough sugar to make a lemon sweet," Tiana said. Anna smiled up to her in thanks.

"Anna your hand looks mighty red, you okay?" Tiana asked. Elsa's eyes moved to their joined hands and gasped at seeing the angry red knuckles and slightly swollenness of it.

"Turns out the devil has sharp cheek bones," Anna snickered, "I'll be fine, not the first time and probably not the last," she added and wiggled her fingers as Elsa let go.

The blonde took it gently and stroked over the heated flesh with her ice cold hands.

"It's not broken just a little bruised, it'll be fine tomorrow," Anna said.

"I'll get you an ice pack anyway," Tiana said and went off again.

"I'm so sorry, you got hurt because of me," Elsa said as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a sucker for damsels in distress," Anna gave a bright side smile that made Elsa smile back softly.

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this mess," Elsa said and she nuzzled into Anna's shoulder.

"Don't sweat it Elsa, let's just forget it happened and enjoy the rest of our date," Anna said as she kissed the older woman's hand that was still holding hers. For the first time Anna saw the blonde blush, it made her smile.

"Look Tiana got us a slice of yummy chocolate cake," the redhead chirped as she took a fork and cut off a piece. Elsa licked her lips as she watched and gave Anna a quick look before blushing more as the slice was offered to her.

Elsa bit her lip before taking the fork with the piece of cake into her mouth. Her eyes closed and a satisfied hum escaped her before she pulled away to enjoy it. Anna cleared her throat and placed the fork back down on the plate.

"Anna dear your ice pack," Tiana said as she came back.

"Oh, thanks Miss Tiana," Anna said as she took it and held it onto her still red hand.

"Just Tiana is fine sugar," the woman smiled before going off to help other customers.

Elsa sat up and took a deep breath as she rubbed her eyes. Anna watched her for a moment before deciding to keep enjoying her pancakes.

"I'm just going to go freshen up my makeup, be right back Sweetheart," Elsa smiled softly as she got up and walked off.

It took a few seconds for Elsa's little affectionate name sink in for the redhead. She said Elsa was her girlfriend, she acknowledged they were on a date. Oh hell and just yesterday she told Kris she wasn't looking for a relationship! Anna sighed. Elsa had a weird way of making it feel so effortless. It's not like Anna is against them being together, she finds the woman attractive and conversation seemed easy enough. She felt relaxed around her despite appearing stiff.

Anna sighed and stared at the ice pack on her hand. She's been in relationships before, but none of them made her feel like this. Elsa was…well effortless, she didn't have to try. Isn't that what a good relationship was? That things come naturally?

Anna closed her eyes and sighed again before shaking her head and taking the fork to eat some of the cake. It looked really good and she could use the calming effects of chocolate. Once the chocolaty goodness touched her tongue Anna couldn't help but smile and hum at the taste.

"My new goal is to have you smile like that for me," Elsa said as she grinned down at the redhead.

Anna jumped in her seat and choked slightly on the piece in her mouth. Elsa gasped and moved to pat her back. Anna coughed a few times before grabbing her drink and downing it.

"If you're trying to kill me, make it fast and painless," Anna wheezed. Elsa bit her lip as she smiled sheepishly while rubbing the girls back.

"I'm sorry dear," Elsa said before kissing the girls red cheek. Anna rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat.

"Yea well, okay you're forgiven," she mumbled making Elsa grin.

"Let's finish up and head to that laser tag you want to do," Elsa smiled as she sat down next to Anna and started to finish her breakfast.

Anna made to move back to her side, but stopped as she felt Elsa gently hold her hand with her free one. The redhead blinked and looked to the blonde who had a faraway look in her eyes. Humming softly Anna pulled her plate closer and ate what was left, tightening her hold on Elsa's hand.

The faint, almost shy, smile on Elsa's face was enough for Anna to decide that hand holding was good. Besides, the older woman's hands were colder than hers and it was pleasant.

It didn't take them long to finish up and the head over to Tiana to pay. The restaurant owner smiled as her eyes moved to their still joined hands.

"I assume everything's going all hunky-dory?" Tiana asked and Elsa smiled turning to look to Anna. The younger girl looked away and used her free hand to rub the back of her neck.

"Guess so," she said and Elsa giggled.

"Thanks for the lovely food Tiana, we'll be sure to come again soon. We're off to go do something called laser tag," Elsa chuckled. Tiana smiled and nodded as they finished up paying.

"Ya'll pass a good time now!" Tiana called after them as she waved.

Elsa giggled as they waved back and got in the car. Then like Anna predicted, as soon as they got on the road, Elsa's hand was back on her thigh. The redhead just sighed as she stared out the window and rested her hand over Elsa's.

This made the blonde blink and look to their hands briefly before smiling and blushing slightly as she continued to drive.

"So where is this laser tag place?" Elsa asked and Anna hummed.

"Neptune's Casino," Anna answered.

"Gotcha, I'm looking forward to learning how to play," Elsa smiled and Anna tilted her head as she stared at the older woman.

Anna hasn't had many relationships, and none of them were anything like Elsa. She was the one taking the leads and making the plans, but Elsa seemed happy with taking charge in an odd way. There wasn't excuses to be had, but she still let her diced what they would do.

It was refreshing. Sometimes you need someone to push you to do stuff. Yes she was choosing their activities, but Elsa was making time for them to bond. Anna can't remember her previous girlfriends actively making time for them to hang out.

The redhead feels her cheeks heat up. She's thought of Elsa as a girlfriend again. It felt nice thought she couldn't deny that.

"Are we a thing now?" Anna asked out of the blue. She didn't even realize she asked it out loud till Elsa answered.

"I'd very much like for us to be," Elsa said and gave her a shy smile.

"I guess we kind of are on a date, I did defend you to your ex, hell even punched her for you," Anna said and Elsa squeezed her thigh.

"That was very nice of you," Elsa said nodding softly.

"Guess we're a couple then," Anna hummed and stroked her thumb over Elsa's knuckles.

Elsa didn't say anything, but Anna did see the elated smile the blonde gave. A light blush covered her cheek and even her ear. Anna could see she was trying to hold herself calm.

"That makes me truly happy," Elsa said softly and Anna couldn't help but smile softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Loud.

That's what the place was. It was loud with the sounds of machines and people and children. By the gods there were so many children.

Elsa felt slightly overwhelmed where Anna looked like she was drowning in the hype the place gave off. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the twinkling in the redhead's eyes and the wide grin she wore that showed off her perfect white teeth.

Seeing the younger woman so happy made Elsa relax. She guesses she was still on edge from the whole Megara thing. Just the thought of what happened hardly an hour ago made her shiver and shake her head. No, she didn't want to think of it. Her attention was solely on Anna. Megara was the past.

"So, where is this laser tag place?" Elsa asked as she marveled at how tightly Anna was holding onto her hand. The redhead was walking slightly ahead of her, almost dragging her along the way. There were a lot of people around after all.

"At the back, past all the arcades, next to the bowling alley," Anna said as she walked at a brisk pace.

"Can only two people play?" Elsa asked, she was a little hesitant. She had no idea what this was about.

"No, well yes, but you sign up with a bunch of others during sessions, unless you're a big enough group to do on your own, like a tournament or something. We'll most likely have a bunch of kids in our group, but you would be surprised at how many adults play," Anna explained as they reached the back. In big neon letters that looked like something out of a space movie, it read 'Laser Tag Arena'.

"Looks like there is already a session going, let's sign up for the next one," Anna says and moves them to the counter. The lady behind the counter gives them each a piece of paper to fill out and Elsa reads it over while Anna pays.

"Seeing as this is your first time, I'll pay," Anna said as she quickly filled in the paper.

"Um, nickname?" Elsa asked as she tilted her head.

"It adds to the fun, it's instead of your real name," Anna explained and Elsa shrugged as she filled it in. They smiled to the lady as they gave their papers in before going to sit at the bunch of seats next to the entrance. There were a few others already waiting.

"How many can be in a session?" Elsa asked as she sat down, looking around at what kind of people they would be playing with.

"Around forty I think, but it's usually around thirty," Anna said as she relaxed in her chair.

There were a bunch of children and teenagers, but like Anna said there was a few adults too, mostly men and the adult women that were there, clearly didn't want to be.

"Don't worry before each session the group going gets a video tutorial, it's supposed to feel like you're being briefed for war. What I really like about this one is that the space inside gives off an Aliens vs Predator vibe. It's dark and you can hardly see, and there's neon blood everywhere. Oh stick with me while we go, we can team up, taking the high ground is usually how I go," Anna said as she was absently playing with Elsa's hand.

It was making the blonde smile. It made her happy to see Anna so excited for something and talking so much about something she honestly loved. It just made her heart beat faster. She really was falling hard for the redhead.

"Will it hurt? Is it like paint ball?" Elsa asked as she watched the girl play with her fingers.

"No, at best you'll be startled, the vest you wear has a few glowing blue orbs on it and that's what you shoot, if one is shot it'll vibrate and your lights will flicker, so you have a second or so of immunity, but it also means you can't shoot back," Anna said as she looked down to their hands as well. Elsa smiled and pulled Anna's hand up to her face and kissed her knuckles.

The blonde had to giggle at the faint blush that covered the freckled girls face. It was positively adorable and it just made Elsa want to kiss her.

_Patience is a virtue Elsa._

She will have all the kisses she can ask for once Anna was ready for that step, she won't push. For now she was just happy that the redhead was now comfortable in calling her, her girlfriend. That thought made a shiver run up her spine and a very giddy smile spread over her face. Her cheeks absolutely hurt.

"What's that face for?" Anna asked and Elsa giggled again.

"I'm just really happy," Elsa admitted. She jumped slightly as loud cheering and laughter to their side roared up.

"Ah, the session is done, we can go get our vests," Anna said as she stood. Elsa followed and had to give a few wider strides to keep up with the girl as she weaved between the people.

"Here let me help you," Anna said as she held out a very uncomfortable looking vest with plastic nubs on it. Attached was a cord that had a gun looking thing with it. Anna helped her pull it on and strap it down. For as uncomfortable as it looked, it was actually very fitting, but heavy.

"If you check the screen of your gun you should see your nickname," Anna said as she quickly dressed into hers.

"Snow Queen, that's me!" Elsa chirped and Anna paused to look at her.

"What?" Elsa asked innocently.

"Nothing, okay let's move to the briefing room," Anna said as she finished securing her fest. Elsa noticed a few people being helped by either friends or a worker there. It seemed like a relative crowed, maybe twenty of them.

"What's your nickname?" Elsa asked as they waited for everyone else.

"Anarchy," Anna simply said and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Edgy," the blonde breaths and Anna just gives a slight smirk. It wasn't long till everyone was in the room. Once the door closed it was pitch black, except for the people that had white cloths on them, it really glowed in the room and looked really amazing.

As Anna had said there was a video playing that explained the game. It was simple really. Aim and shoot, get points, no running, no crouching, no covering the vest. There was also something about points that can be used to get power ups, but that seemed too complicated for Elsa and she opted to wiggle her hand in between Anna's vest and her back to pinch her.

The redhead jerked and managed to stifle a yelp which made Elsa giggle softly. Once the video ended a different door opened. Elsa yelped as Anna grabbed her hand and dragged her up two floors and into a corner. There was a countdown going till the game officially started.

"Stay there and cover me, I'm going to try and snipe from up here, if someone comes around the corner shoot them or warn me," Anna said as she stood on her tippy toes to look out the hole in the flimsy wall. There was a grate a few steps in front of them that Elsa could see people running past.

"Can we shoot through grates?" She asked.

"Yes, just have to aim right, for someone like you that hasn't played yet or much, just spam the trigger," Anna said and a horn blew signalling the start of the game. All hell broke loose.

People were screaming and laughing and shouting. The sound of gun fire mixed in between and the occasional yelp of both Anna and Elsa when their vests vibrated. The redhead was right. It didn't hurt, but it definitely always caught her off guard. The vibration was strong, managing to make her jerk like she was shot. It was helpful, made her know from where she was shot from.

Elsa would admit, she was having a ton of fun, but it was getting very warm in there with the flickering lights and no windows. Before long there was a five minute warning and Elsa could see most of everyone had moved to duke it out on the ground floor. Anna was happily sniping the ones she could.

Elsa bit her lip as she moved to the redhead and pressed into her back, making said girl stiffen. Adrenaline was still moving through the blonde as she placed a little kiss to the girl's ear. Anna let out a shaky breath, but said nothing.

"You know Anna, there is a lot we could do in five minutes, in the dark," Elsa purred into the girl's ear. Anna slowly turned around to look at her and in the dark, with glowing teal eyes; Elsa could see a mix of emotions.

The older woman leaned closer, their breaths mixing. Anna was panting a little too much for the lack of running she's been doing. Glowing teal eyes flickered to Elsa's lips and back up into glowing baby blues.

Elsa would have loved nothing more than to kiss her, but she could see the redhead wasn't fully on board, with how she slightly moved her head away from hers. So Elsa did the only thing she could to break the tension she had created. In the last ten seconds of the countdown, she pulled the trigger of her gun.

Anna's eyes widened as she gasped and Elsa smiled triumphantly as the blue lights of the vest flickered.

**~Nerd~**

Iduna startled and choked on her tea as the front door burst open. She tilted her head as Anna angrily stomped into the house. Elsa followed right behind, half giggling half apologizing.

"Come on Anna it was just a game!" Elsa giggled. The redhead stopped on the third step, towering slightly over the blonde.

"You cheated!" she growled.

"I'm pretty sure they didn't say anything about you not being allowed to shoot your friends," Elsa said resting her hands on her hips.

"We were a team! I never shot you for easy points!" Anna huffed.

"You still won!" Elsa said throwing her arms into the air. Anna stomped her foot and cursed as she looked away.

"What's going on here? Why the yelling? Why are you here so early?" Iduna asked as she walked over to the two bickering girls.

"Elsa cheated by shooting me in the back," Anna grumbled.

"No, I shot you in the stomach, so there was no back shooting," Elsa giggled. Iduna shook her head.

"Someday Anna your competitive nature is going to turn this into a real argument," the older Summers woman said.

"You're choosing her side?" Anna nearly yelled.

"It was just a game, which by what Elsa said, you still won," Iduna smiled softly to her daughter. She could see Anna falter.

"It's not about winning or losing. It's about the principle of the thing," Anna said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww, I'll make it up to you," Elsa cooed as she took one step and leaned up towards the redhead. A faint blush worked over Anna's cheeks.

"Agnarr we should leave!" Iduna yelled.

"Wait hold up!" Anna quickly yelled, knowing exactly where her mother's mind went. Her father came rushing out of the living room, keys in hand and pulling on his jacket. Elsa was just giggling like a mad woman.

"It's perfectly fine darling, you're both consenting adults, we completely understand," Iduna said as she pulled on her shoes near the door.

"We're not going to do anything!" Anna tried desperately to have her parents not leave her alone with Elsa.

"Be safe!" Her father yelled as he was halfway out the door.

"You're not listening to me!" Anna yelled.

"We love you dear! Elsa do stay for dinner, we'll be back in a few hours!" Iduna called as she pulled the door closed behind her. Anna stood gaping as she saw her parents' car pull out of the garage and speed down the road through the window near the door.

"You're parents are very open minded and understanding," Elsa smiled as she turned to look back to the redhead.

"Or very irresponsible," Anna grumbled and trudged up the stairs.

"Hey I would have agreed, if you were still a teenager," Elsa smiled as she followed the redhead.

"I do not put it past you to have lost your virginity at 16," Anna huffed as she made her way to her room.

"You think so low of me?" Elsa gasped. Anna turned to her, eyes wide.

"I-I didn't mean to upset you, I don't mean you were a slut or something," Anna said a little panicked.

"I will have you know I was a good 17 when it happened," Elsa huffed as she walked past the stunned redhead to go park herself on the very comfy bed.

Anna's panicked and shocked face turned frowny again.

"Well you sure can act," she whispered as she turned around, freezing when she saw Elsa sitting on the bed.

The blonde smiled innocently and leaned back. She crossed a leg over the other and bounced her leg happily, before perking up and moving to unbutton a few buttons on her dress shirt to reveal some cleavage.

"There, better," she purred.

Anna would have to be stupid and or blind if she didn't find the display sexy. She was human after all and Elsa was a very attractive woman.

Who was on her bed.

Biting her lip and arching her back just enough to have her breast strain against what was keeping her slightly decent.

_Oh sweet mother of fuuu-_

Anna blushed and turned her attention to the side.

"Why did you shoot me?" Anna asked softly and that made Elsa's teasing manner drop. She sat up and took Anna's hand in hers, making the redhead look to her.

"Because it's the only thing I could think off to break the tension, you clearly didn't want to kiss, so I didn't push," Elsa smiled softly as she stroked her thumbs over the girl's hand.

"Guess you can make morally sound choices," Anna snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You just have to have faith in me min rødhårede en," Elsa smiled happily and Anna grumbled.

"I'm still not convinced about the students doing the stage set ups for the show," the redhead said, eyes showing more concern than her voice was letting on.

"I said have _some_ faith in me," Elsa giggled and pulled the redhead onto the bed. Anna yelped and flailed a little as she landed on the blonde. Her glasses slid off her nose and onto the woman's chest. Elsa smiled and used placed the glasses on her own nose.

"How do I look?" She asked smiling brightly.

"Like a blurry blob," Anna said as she squinted slightly. Elsa pouted at that.

"A sexy blurry blob?" She asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"Yea sure whatever," Anna grumbled as she looked away, a blush spreading over her face.

Elsa smiled and placed the glasses back on Anna's face before gently stroking her cheeks.

"I love your freckles," she whispered and the redhead looked to her. Their faces so close.

"You have freckles too, very faint, just over your nose," Anna whispered softly. Anna gently stroked a finger over the freckles, followed them till they disappeared under Elsa's eye. She kept stroking till she felt something faint on the side of Elsa's face.

Anna frowned and gripped the woman's face, making her look to the side. Elsa didn't do anything, she just lay there, not moving, not speaking, but her heart was racing fast.

Anna ran her finger over the side, from temple to jaw over and over again. She was feeling something, but she couldn't really see what it was.

"Scars," Elsa said softly after a while, "from the car accident that took my parents," she added. Anna looked her in the face, but Elsa didn't move from her position. Her eyes were down caste and sad.

"I'm so sorry," Anna whispers and Elsa gives a faint smile.

"It was a long time ago," Elsa says and hugs Anna close, burying her face into the redhead's neck. Anna startles a bit but hugs her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anna asks softly and Elsa shakes her head.

"Already cried once today," Elsa whispers into the girl's neck and Anna nods. She understood. Taking a deep breath Anna moves them just enough so she can kiss the side of Elsa's face. A soft lingering kiss to her temple.

Elsa was her girlfriend damn it, no matter how stubborn she was going to be in this relationship, she will take care of her girl. It was only right. She could feel Elsa smile against her and that was good enough.

At some point they fell asleep, cuddling and smiling. It was a really cute scene to cautiously walk into. Iduna was half expecting them to be naked and under covers, but this was precious. With an impish smile she takes a quick photo before closing Anna's door and starting dinner.

**~Nerd~**

"This is a very good beef wellington," Elsa purred as she enjoyed her food. Oh how she loved home cooked food. She was growing tired with take outs and cooking for herself. Though if Anna made a visit she wouldn't mind cooking for her girlfriend. That still made a pleasant shiver run up her spine and made her all giggly.

"Always a pleasure to see another satisfied face at the dinner table," Iduna smiled happily and looked to her husband and daughter who was both stuffing their faces like this was their last meal.

"Anna, sweetheart, chew your food," Elsa giggled and stroked a finger over the girls cheek to take off some of the sauce. Agnarr looked to his wife, extending his cheek to her. Iduna threw him with a napkin and he pouted like a kicked puppy. Elsa couldn't help but giggle behind her hand as Anna blushed and wiped her own face.

"So, Elsa tell us about the show, Anna refuses to say anything," Iduna smiles.

"I don't know why she wouldn't, she got a lead role," Elsa tilted her head to look at Anna who had her face turned away while drinking some wine. A little fast, but she was in a safe environment.

"Anna! Why didn't you tell us?!" Iduna all but shouted.

"It's not a big deal," Anna grumbled and shrugged.

"Not a big deal? Anna it's a massive deal! You'll be one of the stars of the show!" Elsa said. She knew Anna didn't take theater seriously, but come on.

"I'd feel more at ease knowing something won't catch fire," Anna said looking to Elsa. The older woman pursed her lips.

"I keep telling you, it will be fine," Elsa says, it was starting to slightly work on her nerves. She really doesn't want this to be their first fight. Hardly 24 hours into their relationship, seriously.

"Anna, you need to learn to trust people, have a little faith," Iduna said and Elsa waves a hand to the older Summers's woman.

"Fine, whatever, yes I have a leading role, I'll be playing Princess Anna," the redhead says while she picks at her potatoes.

"Aww, Anna our little princess," Agnarr says happily, making Anna groan.

"How about you Elsa?" Iduna asked and Elsa smiled.

"I'm an understudy for Queen Elsa, but my focus will be in getting everything ready for the show," Elsa says as she sips her wine.

"How interesting!" Iduna grinned, looking genuinely excited.

"I'll be sure to get you front row seats!" Elsa smiles brightly, making Iduna clap happily.

"So how was the date?" Agnarr asked as he pushed his plate forward, signalling that he was finished.

Anna looked to Elsa. Wondering how much they should mention. They could totally skip over the whole ex thing.

"It was a roller-coaster honestly," Elsa said humming softly.

"Did something happen?" Iduna asked frowning softly.

"Well it was pleasant to start with but then my ex showed up, said some mean things, but Anna was a really knight in shining armour," Elsa smiled sweetly to the redhead.

"I'd punch that bitch again if I see her," Anna growled.

"Wait again? Anna did you lay a hand on someone?" Iduna asked, shocked and slightly disappointed.

"She was asking for it! She kept insulting the both of us and she practically dared me!" Anna defended herself.

"I was very grateful for Anna, the relationship ended badly," Elsa said as she stroked Anna's wrist.

"Still no excuse to hit someone," Iduna frowned.

"Does it help to know that when they broke up the bitch was the one that hit Elsa?" Anna kept growling. She still felt like she wanted to murder the woman. Iduna was silent for a moment.

"Anna sweetie, next time, murder her," Iduna said in the most polite way she could before taking a large sip of her wine.

"Got anything to say about that dad?" Anna asked looking to her silent father.

"You kidding me? I find it extremely funny that your mother was so against you hitting someone. Did you know that back in collage, she tackled a girl to the ground and clawed her till she bled?" Agnarr laughed making Iduna blush slightly.

"Hypocrite!" Anna gasped as she looked at her mother. Elsa was laughing at the whole situation.

"It was one time and she said that Agnarr was ugly!" Iduna defended herself. Agnarr chuckles and strokes his wife's back.

"He was not ugly, he was and is the most handsome man alive!" Iduna fumes as she crosses her arms over her chest. Both Elsa and Anna had to enjoy a laugh at that. Agnarr gave Iduna a kiss on the cheek and she smiled to him lovingly.

"Aww I hope we have a relationship like that," Elsa cooed as she looked over to Anna with almost the same loving eyes to which the redhead snorted.

"We'll see about that _hvithåret en_ ," Anna said with a smirk. For the first time Elsa was the one flustered.

"Ooo, next is cute pet names!" Iduna chirped happily. Elsa took a big long sip of her wine, trying to regain her self-control after being thrown for a loop.

"It's only been one day!" Anna retaliates.

"You mean officially," her mother smiles to her cheekily and Anna grumbles.

"Not everyone progresses the same speed Iduna, why it took me nearly a year of wooing before you accepted our first date," Agnarr said smiling.

"Yes and you were already calling me your wife a few months in after that," Iduna teased.

"Hey in my mind that's where I was in the relationship," Agnarr shrugged, smiling happily.

"By that standards, Elsa probably feels like we're married too," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Don't tempt me, I will buy a ring right now," Elsa said and downed the rest of her glass.

"No thanks, I don't plan on marrying till I have a job and my own place," Anna says, trying hard to fight a blush.

"I'll meet you halfway! Move in with me and you will have a place to call your own," Elsa purred and Anna made a noise in the back of her throat. Her parents were staring at them intently like they were watching some kind of cheesy romance movie.

"Let's give it a few months," Anna whispers and looks to her plate as she pushes it away.

"Deal!" Elsa smiles happily.

"I've never even seen your place," Anna says as she frowns.

"That is very true," Elsa nods as she looks in thought, "tell you what, once practice is under way you can always come over after classes and we can run through the lines," Elsa smiles to her.

"That sounds like cheating to me, I'm getting extra help while others don't," Anna says as she tilts her head.

"Want me to invite Aurora too?" Elsa asked.

"No! I mean…no I will go crazy spending that much time with her, she's way too happy and chipper and…and…happy!" Anna huffs as Elsa giggles.

"Who is Aurora?" Iduna asked as she tilted her head.

"The girl playing Queen Elsa," Anna explains and her parents nod.

"She's very good, she'll go far I'm sure," Elsa smiles. She's always proud of her students that work hard like Aurora does.

"Reminds me, I should mostly get help with the singing parts, I have a feeling Professor Maui will want me to sing so he can work on getting the music up to par," Anna says as she frowns slightly.

"Well, you can always practice singing at home while listening to music," Elsa smiled, "we can practice the duets together," she adds with a wider grin.

"One, I have a duet with Sideburns McFuck face, two, I'd need to practice the duets with Aurora, because I know she's not the same wave length as you," Anna said as she held up a finger for each point.

"Yes, but think of it like so, I am the understudy, so you'll have to be able to sing with me too, if something happens to Aurora," Elsa countered.

"Hate when you make sense," Anna grumbles under her breath.

"Besides, I would love to sing ' _love is an open door_ ' with you," Elsa grinned.

"What about ' _what do you know about love_ ' hmm?" Anna countered and Elsa just shrugged.

"That song is a good love song too, it shows how the two are actually good together," Elsa smiled.

"A song I'd be singing with Kristopher," Anna reminds her and Elsa nods.

"You like Kristopher though," Elsa giggled.

"Well, yea, he's a great guy!" Anna said. The two were just looking and faintly smiling to one another. Neither noticing that at some point Iduna and Agnarr had left the table.

Anna cleared her throat and blushed slightly. Talking with Elsa was actually always interesting and pleasant. She completely forgot her parents were there.

"I'm just going to take the plates in to be washed," she says softly as she stands. Elsa nods and stands as well to help.

"Elsa, it's okay, you're a guest, let me," Anna said as she took the plate from the blonde woman. Their eyes locked and Elsa couldn't help but feel like this was a glimpse into something a little more domestic between them and she loved the prospect of it.


End file.
